Let's Dare
by Althe
Summary: If there's a beer, there's a prank. If there's a prank, there's a dare. If there's a dare, there's a house. And if there's a house, there's an angry Kaiba trying to kill the snot out of you.
1. Too Long For Words

Althe: Sorry I deleted this fic. My sister caught me in a bad mood, criticizing me about it so I decided that if she didn't like it, I was going to delete it.  
  
Ami: That was stupid.  
  
Althe: Look here buster. Mother nature has just cursed me for seven days (guys shouldn't know about this, but girls, I think you know what I mean....). Do you think I'd actually be thinking about my actions???  
  
Ami: Doesn't matter. That was still stupid.  
  
Althe: Shut up.  
  
Ami: Why don't you?  
  
Althe: 'Cause I'm the narrator.  
  
Ami: We don't need a narrator.  
  
Modern-Eponine: Guys? This isn't the time....BTW. This fic is dedicated to me!  
  
Ami: Yep. And I thought about the idea of making this fic.  
  
Althe: And I'm the person who wrote it.  
  
...  
  
Name Change:  
  
Althe: Aki  
  
Ami (short for Amiboshi) stays as Ami  
  
Modern-Eponine: Aya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dedicated to: Modern-Eponine  
  
::Let's Dare::  
  
1. The Owner Of The House Forbids Such Peasants  
  
*****  
  
Seto Kaiba is typing furiously onto his keyboard. Currently, he's setting up a new project for Kaiba Corp., but the blue prints were running late and he would surely take the blame if it did not arrive by Monday night.  
  
As Kaiba types away, Mokuba enters the room without him seeming to notice. As Mokuba enters the room, the two boys don't seem to notice that Aki, Ami, and Aya sneak into the room, ready to eavesdrop as much as they can hear. The three authors hide behind a table and watch as Mokuba begins to speak.  
  
Mokuba: Seto?  
  
Kaiba jerked his head in surprise. Unfortunately to say, his fingers seemed to have not notice anything because of it's fast pace and continued to type causing him to hit the delete button.  
  
Computer: Now deleting file 97-Project 19925  
  
The CEO turned his head back to his computer and to his great horror he found his computer blank with only the words, 'Deletion Completed' stamped onto the file.  
  
Ami shakes her head sadly as Aki stuffs her fist into her mouth to prevent from screaming into fits of laughter.  
  
Aya: *Covering her ears* Here it comes you guys..  
  
Kaiba: *In a furious voice* MY WORK!!!  
  
Mokuba: Oh! I'm so sorry Seto I didn't mean to-I didn't realize you were- Oh, I'm so sorry!  
  
Kaiba shakes the computer screen furiously, cursing under his breath.  
  
Kaiba: *Through gritted teeth* what was so important that you had to disrupt me from my concentration Mokuba???  
  
Mokuba: *Nervously* Well. ummmm...  
  
Kaiba finally stops shaking his computer screen and instead, begins shaking his younger brother furiously.  
  
Kaiba: Well??? Speak up!!!  
  
Mokuba: *With a shaking voice* I'm bored and I want Yugi and the gang to come over!..please?  
  
Kaiba drops Mokuba onto the rugged navy blue floor and cursed loudly. The last thing he wanted was for Wheeler and his party baboons to come charging in and ruin his concentration.  
  
Kaiba breathes deeply trying with all his might to control his rage. He walks slowly towards his chair and sits there rubbing his temples for a long time.  
  
Aki: *Through suppressed giggles* this is better than a movie!  
  
Aya: HAHAHahahahaha!!!! Kaiba looks so funny shaking his brother like that!  
  
Ami: Shh! They're going to hear us if you guys talk any louder!  
  
Kaiba: *Trying to sound calm* and what makes you think I'll invite 'those barbarians' into my house and waste 'my' time trying to kick them out?  
  
Mokuba: They're not that bad! And we'll be super quiet, so you won't hear us! And besides, we're going to be three floors apart Seto!  
  
Kaiba let out a hollow laugh that made the three authors jump in surprise, nearly knocking over a vase full of flowers.  
  
Kaiba: Oh, I'll hear you all all right, especially that puppy, Wheeler boy.  
  
Mokuba: Seto! Come on! Please!  
  
Kaiba spun his chair around to face his computer.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, I'm really busy. I now have a whole report to redo and blue prints to finish; do you think I need another burden to be placed in my hands?  
  
Mokuba looked at his feet.  
  
Mokuba: No, but-  
  
Kaiba: If I see them step one inch into my territory than I'll have their heads.  
  
Mokuba's face brightened and he looked up at the back of Kaiba's chair.  
  
Aki stares at Mokuba to Seto. Ami and Aya just shake their heads in pity.  
  
Aki: What's he thinking?  
  
Ami: I think he's thinking about thinking of something.  
  
Aki: What?  
  
Aya: He's acting stupid.  
  
Ami: Why's that?  
  
Aya: Because he thinks Seto will let them come over as long as they don't come near him.  
  
The trio look at each other then burst into silent laughter as they watched Mokuba's eyes brighten with pleasure.  
  
Mokuba: *Brightly* So that means they can come?  
  
Kaiba jerks his head towards Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba: What? When did I say that? Moku-  
  
Mokuba: *Interrupting* Thanks bro!  
  
Mokuba jumps up and hugs Kaiba gratefully and zooms off towards his room where he could phone his friends privately.  
  
Kaiba: *Calling out fruitlessly* Mokuba! Wait! Don't call them!  
  
But Mokuba had already gone.  
  
Kaiba: Dammit! Mokuba! You better not let ANY of them touch my Duel Centre! It's still under repair!  
  
As Kaiba spun back to his deleted work, the trio quietly skips out the door. As they reached the hallway they heard a door slam indicating Mokuba had gone into his room.  
  
Aya: That was fun!  
  
Ami: Where to now?  
  
Aya: Isn't that obvious?  
  
Ami: Hm?  
  
Aki jerks her thumb down the hall towards Mokuba's room where they heard him whistling happily to himself.  
  
Ami: Why bother? We all know they're going to come.  
  
Aki: But we want to see how Mokuba convinces them to enter a place where Kaiba can tear them into shreds and drink them for soup.  
  
Aya: Well said.  
  
The phone starts ringing in Mokuba's bedroom.  
  
Aya: Come on! Let's go!  
  
Ami: Whatever.  
  
Aki: Meh.  
  
And so the trio set off in a new direction, ready for more eavesdropping. But what have we got here? It seems as though the whole gang is at Yugi's house..  
  
::Yugi's House::  
  
Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Duke lay sprawled on the floor. Having done everything they wanted to do for the past few hours, all were stumped on what to do next.  
  
Yugi: Let's duel!  
  
Ryou: Sure.  
  
Bakura: Forget it shrimpy. I've lost enough of my ego for the day.  
  
Yami: I think that's a splendid idea. Let's duel.  
  
Malik: Breathe one more word of duel monsters and I shall have your head!  
  
Duke: We could always play dice monsters if you wan-  
  
Malik and Bakura: No.  
  
Duke shrugs and closes his eyes, prepared to sleep from boredom.  
  
Bakura: There's always a little trip to Egypt for a bit of tomb robbing..  
  
Yami: Forget it Tomb robber. Those Tombs are sacred and precious.  
  
Bakura: They also make us rich too.  
  
Yami gets up from the floor and points a threatening finger towards Bakura.  
  
Yami: Watch your mouth tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: *Dully* Ahhhhhh, I'm shaking in my boots!  
  
Yugi buds in front of the two trying desperately to sort out the argument. Joey gets up from the couch and watches them thoughtfully. Then his eyes sparkled as a new idea sprang into his mind.  
  
Joey: *Yelling loudly* DOGGY PILE!!!  
  
Bakura: *Smirking* Oh, I'd love to topple over you pha-  
  
But before Bakura could finish his sentence, Joey body slammed him down to the floor followed by Yugi, Yami, Malik, Duke, and Ryou.  
  
Malik: That was fun!  
  
Duke: Let's do it again!  
  
Bakura: *Gasping for breath* Stupid mortals! All of you! Get off me!  
  
Yami: *Laughing evilly* Revenge is sweet tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Why you son of a-  
  
The shrill ring of the telephone cut off Bakura. Everyone looked at each other then at Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Grandpa's not home to get it.  
  
Joey: Yo, Ryou! We're all stuck here so get the phone!  
  
Ryou: ..  
  
Duke: Ryou!  
  
Ryou: ..  
  
Malik: *Talking slowly and loudly* Ryou! Can..you..hear..me???  
  
Ryou: ..  
  
Yami: I think he's knocked out cold.  
  
Joey: What? But he was the last-  
  
Bakura: *Interrupting* the mortal has a fragile little body and a weak feeble mind.  
  
Malik: *Raising his eyebrows* and you 'chose' his body?  
  
Bakura ignored Malik's comment and struggled to free himself from the pile.  
  
Bakura: Get off me!  
  
Yami: We're kind of 'stuck' here.  
  
Duke: Now what?  
  
Malik: Get the phone!  
  
Joey: Like if we could!  
  
Yugi: *Wailing* What if it's grandpa???  
  
Yami: Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon enough..  
  
Duke: If only Ryou would get off me..  
  
Bakura: Just shove him off for god sake!  
  
Malik: That would be a good idea if he weren't that 'HEAVY' BAKURA!  
  
Duke: No, actually he's quite light.  
  
Yami: Then what's the problem?  
  
Duke: Its that Millennium Ring he's wearing..It's so goddam heavy!  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Malik: My god, what did you add to that thing Bakura??? The thing was only five pounds when I weighed it!  
  
Joey: Five pounds???  
  
Duke: That's one hell of a necklace!  
  
Yami: ..  
  
Yugi: *Wailing* the phone's still ringing!  
  
Bakura: Dammit Yugi! Your Millennium item's poking me!  
  
Yugi: How do you think I feel???  
  
Duke: RYOU!!! WAKE UP!!!  
  
Ryou: .. *starts drooling*  
  
Duke: ...um, guys?  
  
Bakura: It's not goddam funny Yami! That thing really does hurt!  
  
Yugi: I think it's cracking!  
  
Duke: Guys???  
  
Malik: Hello here? I'm wearing more jewellery than you!  
  
Joey: Try rolling over.  
  
Bakura: Like I can!  
  
Yami: Try to dig your way out then.  
  
Duke: GUYS???  
  
Malik: WHAT NOW???  
  
Duke: Bakura's drooling on me!  
  
The whole gang stopped their argument and turned their eyes as far as they could. Sure enough, Ryou was drooling all over Duke and some of his saliva was dropping down to Malik.  
  
Malik: Ah, Sick!  
  
Duke: Get him off me!  
  
Joey: Just roll over a bit!  
  
Duke: The ring's too heavy!  
  
Malik: Ryou never had drooling problem's before...  
  
Yami: I bet Bakura gave it to him.  
  
Bakura: Shut up! I don't drool!  
  
Yugi: The phone!  
  
But at that precise moment, the phone stopped ringing. Everyone all stared at each other for a moment, not caring for Ryou's drooling habits.  
  
Malik: Well that settled the phone problem.  
  
Yami: Now all we have to do is get Ryou to wake up.  
  
Bakura gave out an evil laugh.  
  
Bakura: That will be the day!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Bakura: Wake him up! HA! The buffoon sleeps harder than me!  
  
Everyone stared at each other again.  
  
Duke: Oh boy.  
  
Joey: This is gonna be a long day..  
  
::Kaiba Mansion::  
  
Aya stares at her watch impatiently.  
  
Aya: What's taking so long??? It's been ten minutes already! Why hasn't anyone picked up the phone???  
  
Ami: *Yawning* Dunno, but Mokuba's got a whole lot of patience if he can wait that long.  
  
Aki: Maybe Bakura killed them all like he said he would one day..  
  
Aya: Nah, that would be too easy.  
  
Ami: Maybe they're not home.  
  
Aki: Probably not. I overheard Yugi talking about the gang getting together to his house today.  
  
Aya: Then what happened?  
  
The girls heard a click and they knew that Mokuba had shut the phone.  
  
Aki: Poor kid.  
  
Ami: Ah well. That's good news for Kaiba.  
  
Aya: What should we do now?  
  
Aki: Hmmm....  
  
Ami: Dunno.  
  
But before the girls could decide, they all heard the phone dialling again.  
  
Aki: Wow, the kids got guts.  
  
Ami: Kid's determined.  
  
Aya: He's probably desperate not to stay at home doing nothing.  
  
Ami: heh heh.  
  
The girls place their ears on the door wall and listen intently. This time someone answered the other line, but it wasn't Yugi. Neither was it Joey, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, or Duke.  
  
Who was it?  
  
*****  
  
Althe: Good stuff! Anyways....I'm going chapter by chapter and editing some few parts so yeah....  
  
R+R~...if ya don't want me to delete it again^^ This is like what? The third time I've deleted it?  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Happy Now?

DISCLAIMER: DUN OWN YUGIOH!!!  
  
Althe: Yo! Sorry for the long update^^ heheh. Anyways, on with the show!  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Thank you to all those that reviewed!.too lazy to say the names, but I think you knkow who^^  
  
WARNING: Because the person who I dedicated this to wants more swearing, I'm gonna give her a lot of swearing. Sorry if this disturbs you. Heheh. Don't blame me, blame M-Eponine.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Dedicated to: Modern-Eponine  
  
:::Poker Is Not Meant For Children:::  
  
2. Happy Now?  
  
*****  
  
As said in the last chapter, a mysterious person answers the phone, but who? Unfortunately our three authors are not physic. This concludes that maybe no one will ever know who answered the call, but Mokuba himself.  
  
Aki: Hey, someone answered the phone  
  
Ami: Who?  
  
Aki: How can I tell?  
  
Ami shrugs and presses her right ear to the door. She listens contently and hears Mokuba talking happily before shutting the phone.  
  
Ami: He's off the phone  
  
Aya: Could you hear who it was?  
  
Ami: Not a clue  
  
Aki: Well, that's great help  
  
As the two sisters start to have a quarrel again, Aya hears Mokuba coming towards the door. Aya grabs the two by the ears and tries to drag them out the hall.  
  
Aki: What the heck Aya???  
  
Ami: Leggo!  
  
Aya: Quiet! Mokuba's coming!  
  
And with that, Ami and Aki jolt up from the floor and start heading for the nearest room they could find. The two slam a door to their right. It was locked.  
  
Aya: Quick! Try another room!  
  
Aki: This one's the nearest unless you want Mokuba to see us.  
  
Ami: Come on! Help us!  
  
Mokuba, who seemed to the taking his time, was walking up to his door very, very slowly as the girls pounded down the other room next door. It finally lunged open and they stepped in and slammed the door shut and locked it.  
  
The girls sighed a relief and were about to congratulate each other for their narrow escape when they found a very shocked Seto sitting on a toilet reading a newspaper in his hands.  
  
Aki: My eyes!  
  
Ami: Ah, Sorry!  
  
Aya: This is all a misunderstanding!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???  
  
Kaiba was obviously looking flushed. He glared at the strangers wide eyed as they all covered their eyes. Aki: We didn't mean to!  
  
Aya: We were just-  
  
Kaiba: OUT!!!  
  
Ami: Open the door!!!  
  
Kaiba: OUT!!!  
  
Aya: I can't see! My eyes are closed!!  
  
Kaiba: OUT!!!  
  
Aki: Then open them!!!  
  
Kaiba: NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THOSE FOUL EYES OF YOURS!!!  
  
Aki: Dang it Kaiba! Stop shouting! It's not like were interested in anything underneath your-  
  
Aya: Aki!  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP AND GET OUT!!!!  
  
Mokuba opens his door to hear deafening screams come from the washroom next to his bedroom. His curiosity leads him to the door where he presses his ear to it and listens carefully.  
  
Kaiba: Stop looking at me!  
  
Aki: I'm not! I'm looking at those big balls over there  
  
Kaiba: That's my ornament! Now stop looking!  
  
Aki: Then what should I look at then?  
  
Kaiba: Anything but my balls!  
  
Aki: Sheesh, it's not like I'm gonna go over there and start touching it  
  
Kaiba: You better not Vermin.  
  
Aki: Vermin???  
  
Ami: Can you guys stop talking about Kaiba's balls? It's too disturbing. Mokuba let out a sigh. 'I'm so disappointed in you big brother'.  
  
Aki: Fine. It's not like's it's worth talking about anyway.  
  
Kaiba: These balls are an antique. Their worth more than you can afford.  
  
Ami: Oh really?  
  
Aki: Says who?  
  
Kaiba: I've had people inspect it.  
  
Ami: You had 'people inspect' your 'balls'?  
  
Kaiba: One of my employees is interested on my balls and is willing to pay a high price for it.  
  
Ami: I see.  
  
Kaiba: Why am I getting into a conversation with idiots that want to know about my balls? You there! Hurry up with the door.  
  
Aya: I can't! It's stuck. I think it's locked from the outside.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT???  
  
At this point, Mokuba jerked his ear away from the door and inspected the doorknob. Sure enough, it was locked. Mokuba heard footsteps from inside and some muffled shouting before swinging the door open.  
  
What he found inside was quite disturbing. Kaiba and this other girl (Aya) were on the floor in the worst position that they could have done while the two other young girls (Aki and Ami) were staring at him, stunned.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother?  
  
Aki and Ami looked at Kaiba and Aya, still in their disturbing position and then looked at Mokuba. They ran towards him and started covering his eyes.  
  
Aki: Don't look!  
  
Ami: It'll only ruin your mind!  
  
Mokuba: What's going on here?  
  
Aya: Kaiba! Get off me!  
  
Kaiba: Argh! Idiots!  
  
Mokuba: Seto! What's happening???  
  
Kaiba gets up from the ground and snatches Mokuba from Aki and Ami.  
  
Kaiba: I'm calling the cops.  
  
Aya: Hey, wait!  
  
Ami: What did we do?  
  
Kaiba just glared at them. At this particular moment, Kaiba wasn't feeling very merciful. All three authors bow down to him in horror.  
  
Aya: Please forgive us! We've done nothing wrong!  
  
Mokuba: Hey, I know you guys!  
  
The three both look up.  
  
Ami: You do?  
  
Aki: How?  
  
Mokuba: You were the guys who were outside our house this morning.  
  
Aki: Were we that obvious?  
  
Mokuba: Well, yeah.  
  
Kaiba: I don't care who they are. I want them out of my house.  
  
Ami: Hey, don't be so hasty!  
  
Mokuba: Big brother?  
  
Kaiba: What Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Can they play with me while I'm waiting for the others to come?  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Naturally, this had to be Aki's miracle doing because she's the author, but since none of the YGO cast knows that, we'll keep this to ourselves. (Ami: oh please, spare me)  
  
Mokuba: Please?  
  
Kaiba: For the love of god!  
  
Mokuba: Please?  
  
Kaiba mumbles angrily: Fine, but nothing out of you or else it's out.  
  
The trio nod silently as Kaiba zips up his pants and walks out the door to his office.  
  
Ami: Big break eh?  
  
Aya: I guess.  
  
Aki eyes Mokuba contently.  
  
Aki: I don't think we've been introduced before.  
  
Ami: You know what, I think your right.  
  
Mokuba: I'm Kaiba, Kaiba Mokuba.  
  
Aki: Name's Aki  
  
Ami: Ami here and present  
  
Aya: and I'm Aya  
  
Mokuba: Nice ta meetcha  
  
Then, the doorbell rang from the main hall. The four of them looks down from the top window to find the gang waiting outside holding their duelling cards.  
  
Mokuba: Come on! Let's go!  
  
And with that, all four of them race down the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Althe: Hohoho. I'll try to update soon, but it was good eh? Wasn't much swearing there, in fact, I think there was no swearing at all! Well I'll make it up here right now:  
  
The Swear Games (*hinthint* Got the title off The Cell Games from Dragonball Z)  
  
Round One: Kaiba Vs. Yugi  
  
Kaiba: Yugi! What the fuck are you doing in my home?  
  
Yugi: I don't fucking know.  
  
Kaiba: Then get the hell out of here.  
  
Yugi: Hell no.  
  
Kaiba: Screw you Yugi, your getting out now.  
  
Yugi: Fuck off Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: Damned midget.  
  
Yugi: Screwed up Bastard.  
  
Kaiba: Crappy haired freak.  
  
Yugi: Hot shot bitch.  
  
Kaiba: Shut up goddamit.  
  
Kaiba= Hell: 1/Damn/goddamit: 2/Crap: 1/Fuck: 1/Total= 5  
  
Yugi= Hell: 1/Bastard: 1/Bitch: 1/Fuck: 2/Total= 4  
  
Conclusion: Kaiba swears more than Yugi.  
  
Althe: Well that warps up another chapter^^  
  
Happy now? 


	3. Drunk Joey

DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes, yes. I'm the proud owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! Want my autograph?.... You don't buy me, do you? Fine. I don't own anything but the clothes I'm wearing.....  
  
Althe: Hihi! Updated finally eh? I'm so happy you like my great sense of humour^^ Aya! I'll have more swearing whether you like it or not!  
  
Also! Look at my bio to know when I'll be updating!  
  
WARNING: swearing, swearing, and more swearing. Thank Aya, not me.  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWED ME, BUT I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!....I only got three^^;;; Aw, heck. I'll THE REVIEWS. TOO LAZY TO SAY WHO DID read'em out.  
  
Arigato to Modern-Eponine, PrincessFlorea, Ame_Mahou, and WolfKeeper989! A big hug for you!  
  
:3Dedicated to Modern-Eponine:3  
  
:::Let's Dare:::  
  
3. Drunk Joey  
  
*****  
  
-Mokuba: I'm Kaiba, Kaiba Mokuba.  
  
Aki: Name's Aki  
  
Ami: Ami here and present  
  
Aya: and I'm Aya  
  
Mokuba: Nice ta meetcha  
  
Then, the doorbell rang from the main hall. The four of them look down from the top window to find the gang waiting outside holding their duelling cards.  
  
Mokuba: Come on! Let's go!  
  
And with that, all four of them race down the stairs.-  
  
Mokuba swung the door open. He arched his eyebrow up in surprise, but as he did, his eyes widened as well. The three girls soon followed him and stared out the door in sheer shock. Or should I say, horror.  
  
Joey stood before them as bare as a doorknob. His body positioned as if he was a fashion model. Also, if you'd stop looking at his lower half of the body (you know what I mean, but I'm afraid you won't find much of it considering it's too small) you would see that his face was all red. In other words, the idiot has been drinking again.  
  
No one knew what to say. They just kept on staring at him.  
  
Joey in a French accent: Bonjour, I am Je-oey. I am the man that will duel you with love and pride.  
  
Joey winked.  
  
Joey still in his French accent: Maybe a little too much love considering the prostitutes you have brought here today.  
  
Obviously, Aki would have smacked Joey right across the face if it weren't for his stupid accent. It was pathetic. Instead, Ami and Aya decided to take the beating on him while Aki laugh her way down to showbiz.  
  
Aki: AHAHAHA!!!! STOP IT JOEY!!!! YOU'RE TOO FUNNY!!!!! HAH HAH!!!!  
  
Aya: What's so funny about that? The pervert was really asking for it!  
  
Ami: The idiot's no funnier than you, Aki.  
  
Aya: Aki's funny! She was the one who made this fic! And I loved it! Are you saying I have bad taste?  
  
Ami: No, no. But in this case, yes.  
  
Aya: Ami! How could you!  
  
Ami: Meh. You still need to finish up a Tech Ed project, which I might add is VERY overdue.  
  
Aya: I'm finishing it!  
  
Ami: How 'bout the Aragorn's Worst Torture: The Shower? You never finished that up.  
  
Aya: I had writer's block! Besides, no one's reviewing...  
  
Ami: Yeah right.  
  
Aki: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THAT'S SO FUNNY!!!! STOP IT!!!! YOUR KILLING ME!!!!!  
  
Aya whispering to Ami: What's wrong with her?  
  
Ami whispering to Aya: I think she has a problem.  
  
Both nod in agreement.  
  
Joey straightens himself up and dusts himself as if he had clothes on.  
  
Joey stopping his accent: Goddammit! Are you gonna listen to me or what???  
  
Aya: You're still alive?  
  
Joey: Yes! I didn't come here stark naked for nothing! I came here for some action!  
  
Mokuba talks while covering his eyes in disgust: You mean duel cards?  
  
Joey: Fuck duel cards! I came here for this!  
  
Shoves his 'balls' in front of their faces.  
  
Aya: You...  
  
Ami: Sick.....  
  
Aya: Bastard...  
  
Aki: Ah, gawd. Folks, this is why you should really listen to me when I say rated 14A.  
  
Aya: Who cares about ratings!!!  
  
Ami: My god women! Look at yourself talk! You're only Twelve!  
  
Aki: Come on, if Joey can shove that thing at us any closer, we might be able to see it.  
  
Aya: Aki!  
  
Ami: See, I told you she was sick minded.  
  
Aki: No, I only see things in a different perspective.  
  
Ami: Whatever....  
  
Joey: Yo! What's wrong with my balls???  
  
Aki: Get laid.  
  
Joey: That's what I've been trying to do for the last ten minutes, bitch!  
  
Now naturally, Aki (as in me) would have slapped Joey across the face, but instead, Aki (as in me again) decided to hit 'the spot'.  
  
Joey crying in agony: Fudgicals!  
  
Ami: Fudgicals?  
  
Aya: What the hell? That's a baby word Joey. Grow up.  
  
Joey: This really smarts.  
  
Aki: You deserved it.  
  
Ami: Point taken.  
  
From behind the bush, the five hear endless laughter. The rest of the gang came out, laughing as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: Stupid mortals! They fall for everything!  
  
Malik grinning: (The laughter I don't know how to spell) HM HM HM HM HM!!!  
  
Duke in disgust and laughter: Sick Joey, sick. The girls will be having nightmares for the rest of their lives.  
  
Joey now in a drunk voice: Hey! Watch that stupid mouth of yours! Now get me my clothes. It's fucking cold today.  
  
Duke: Watch the language man, Mokuba's here.  
  
Joey: Do I care??? I want my clothes!  
  
Duke: I gave them to Malik.  
  
Malik: I gave them to Ryou.  
  
Ryou: I gave them to Yami.  
  
Yami: I gave them to Yugi.  
  
Yugi: I gave them to Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Don't look at me. I burned them.  
  
Everyone stares at Bakura, speechless. Finally, Joey breaks the silence.  
  
Joey: YOU DID WHAT???????  
  
Bakura: The awful things reeked of fart and wine. It had to be done.  
  
Joey through gritted teeth: You bastard...  
  
Bakura: Bring it on mortal. Bring it on.  
  
Mokuba: Hold on Joey! I have some clothes I can lend you.  
  
Joey: I'll kill you Bakura!!!!!!  
  
As Joey prepared to pounce on Bakura, the gang lunge at him and Bakura and drag them both into the house.  
  
*****  
  
Althe: Whew! Finally done! Gomen, but I wanted to end it there, so yeah... I'll update ASAP.  
  
Oh yeah! I made a YGO fic called, 'Mind Reader'. It kinda relates to this fic....so yeah....^___________^ Not really a sequel, but it's related in some sort of way.  
  
Full Summary:  
  
After a fierce duel, Kaiba is defeated. He lands himself in the hospital and forgets whom he battled with. Kaiba soon realizes that the duel has granted him the power to read minds. Good thing you say? Wrong.  
  
What terrors will Kaiba learn from his mind reading abilities that no one knows of? The fact that Joey's gay (and in love with him) Or the fact that Yugi's been stealing his underwear for the past month? OR the WORST knowledge known to man....Kaiba's past life.  
  
Can Kaiba find a cure in time before everyone drives him insane?  
  
R+R~!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS TODAY'S MY REAL BIRTHDAY!!! GO ME!!! ^__________________^ OH YEAH!!! TWELVE YEARS OLD NOW!!!...  
  
Ami and Aya enter the room and look at her with 'the look'.  
  
Althe: ^^;;; Did I say twelve? I meant fifteen, no twenty, no wait, thirty, no A HUNDRED YEARS OLD!!!  
  
Ami shakes her head sadly: You're a disgrace.  
  
Althe: Eheh heh^^  
  
Aya: But continue! It doesn't matter about the physical age, but the mental age inside!  
  
Ami stuffs down whooping laugh as she looks at Aya thoughtfully.  
  
Ami: Her mental age's two! You sure you don't want to take back those words of your?  
  
Althe: Well, ECUUUUUUUSE ME!  
  
Aya: Enough about this, let's sing happy birthday!  
  
A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!  
  
Happy birthday to you!  
  
Happy birthday to you!  
  
Happy birthday to Altheeeeeeee!  
  
Happy birthday to you!  
  
Althe: *sobs* I'm, I'm so happy! ^_____________^ 


	4. Bakura's Finger Part I

Althe: Thanks for the reviews! Just to let you know, this chapter was inspired by a true story that my Technology Education teacher told my sister who told me. The original story will be at the end^^  
  
Please thank my no good sister, Ami and my hardworking teacher, Mrs. G.  
  
Thanks Mrs. G!  
  
Go to Hell Ami! (What did you expect? A thank you?)  
  
BTW, 'cause Ami kept on bothering me, saying that I was taking all the credit, she's the one who thought up the idea of this fic. Happy now you ungrateful fool?  
  
Ami: No, that wasn't good enough.  
  
Was the last chapter disturbing? I found it quite amusing, if I say so myself. Just kidding Aya! But, I put great effort into making it as PG13 as possible. (Ami: *ahem* were Canadians? So it's "14A," not PG13!) I think I deserve more than, 'it's disturbing and you're younger than thirteen'.  
  
Ami: Oh yea! Just to let you know, the "author" of these fics is just twelve years old! Doesn't that sound strange? A "14A" fic, written by a twelve-year-old girl..  
  
I'm insulted! Of course I-er- LOOK thirteen. ^^  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Um..thank you to everyone who reviewed. ^^  
  
*** Dedicated to Aya***  
  
:::Let's Dare:::  
  
5. Bakura's Finger Part I  
  
*****  
  
-Joey through gritted teeth: You bastard...  
  
Bakura: Bring it on mortal. Bring it on.  
  
Mokuba: Hold on Joey! I have some clothes I can lend you.  
  
Joey: I'll kill you Bakura!!!!!!  
  
As Joey prepared to pounce on Bakura, the gang lunge at him and Bakura and drag them both into the house.-  
  
Duke: Joey! Come out of that washroom! You've been in there for half an hour already!  
  
Joey: I look like a doormat! Forget it!  
  
Aki: Jeez, what kind of clothes did you give him Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I dunno. Aya and Ami picked them out.  
  
Aki arched her eyebrow. This could only mean trouble.  
  
Aki: Yo! Aya!  
  
Aya: Yeah?  
  
Aki: How dare you....  
  
Ami: How dare she what?  
  
Aki: Why wasn't I there to choose???  
  
Ami: You're just too slow.  
  
Yugi: Mokuba, who are they? Some friends of yours?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, I found them doing some dirty stuff with Seto.  
  
Duke: You're joking...right?  
  
Aki: Of course the kid's joking!  
  
Ami: We would never do that!  
  
Aya: We were just outside his front yard!  
  
Aki: Besides, I'd rather eat dirt than see Kaiba with his pants-  
  
Aya: Aki!  
  
Aki: What?  
  
Yami: But why were you outside his front yard?  
  
Ami: Blackmail.  
  
Aki: Blackmail.  
  
Aya: Blackmail.  
  
Duke: I see....  
  
Ryou: Joey! Please come out!  
  
Yugi: It can't be that bad...  
  
Joey: I look like a shell less turtle!  
  
Bakura: Come out or else I'll blast my way in!  
  
Ryou: Come on Joey! I won't laugh at you!  
  
Joey: Promise?  
  
Ryou crossing his fingers: Promise.  
  
Joey reluctantly steps out of the washroom. What everyone saw was not pretty, but hilarious.  
  
He was in Kaiba's (season one) outfit. The blue trench coat was swingy all over (even though there was no WIND). For some reason his hair was gelled up (like Kaiba's hair style except he gave it the impression that a dog did it) and his pants fell to the ground from his shortness.  
  
Naturally, everyone burst out laughing insanely.  
  
Joey in pure embarrassment: Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh at me!  
  
Aki: HAHAHA!!! R-R-Ryou said h-he *snicker* wouldn't l-l-HAHAHA-laugh at y- you!!!  
  
Aya in a giggling voice: W-we never a-agreed! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Joey in outrage: Oh the nerve!  
  
Malik: You look so stupid in that thing!  
  
Joey: Argh! Mokuba, don't you have anything else than this thing???  
  
Mokuba: You won't fit in my clothing.  
  
Joey: Is this all that Kaiba wears???  
  
Ami: Hm, ya think?  
  
Malik: Come on, let's go.  
  
Yugi: Where to?  
  
Joey: The kitchen, I'm starved.  
  
Malik: I could use a bit of grub myself.  
  
Ryou: Yes, that doggy pile sure tired me out.  
  
Duke: What do ya mean??? You were sleeping!  
  
Ryou: I was?  
  
Bakura: For crying out loud!  
  
Ami: What doggy pile?  
  
Yami: It's a long story.  
  
Joey: Yo, Mokuba. Where's the kitchen?  
  
Mokuba: Down stairs. Come on! I'll show you!  
  
And with that, Mokuba jumps onto the railing and slides down the banister with great ease. Everyone follows suit (what do you think we'd do? Tumble down headfirst? But I must admit, Bakura's worst than me at banister sliding. Oh look at him now; it looks as if flies could roll faster.)  
  
::Kaiba Kitchen::  
  
Joey: Holy smokes! You could probably fit ten people in that honking refrigerator!  
  
Duke: No kiddin' either!  
  
Mokuba: How about some baloney sandwiches?  
  
Bakura: Argh. I spit on baloney.  
  
Mokuba: Hmmm.... we have some beef strips.  
  
Ami: I hate beef. It's too chewy.  
  
Mokuba: Hot dogs?  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
Ami: No. I'm not in the mood.  
  
Mokuba: Eggs?  
  
Duke: I'll eat anything.  
  
Yugi: Same here.  
  
Ami: I had it in the morning.  
  
Aki: You hate everything we try to put on your plate. Forget it. Grandma's right. No matter how little we give you, you'll always have huge leftovers. We might as well feed you nothing at all.  
  
Ami: What? It's true. We had eggs in the morning and mom keeps on buying Smokies.  
  
Aki: Be grateful I didn't throw you out long ago.  
  
Aya: Guys, this isn't the time. Do it when we're not on fanfiction.  
  
Mokuba: Rack of Lamb?  
  
Yami: You don't have to be that fancy....but sure.  
  
Joey: Rack of Lamb???  
  
Ami: I don't really like the taste.....and it's kinda chewy for me.  
  
Everyone groaned. A fine meal wasted.  
  
Mokuba: Well, I have prime ribs, but....  
  
Ami: I'll go for it.  
  
Duke: What? Really?  
  
Mokuba: But...  
  
Aki: Mmmm...Prime ribs.  
  
Mokuba: But...  
  
Joey: Give them to me Mokuba! We'll roast them in the oven!  
  
Bakura: Bleh! Prime ribs! You mortals are such pigs.  
  
Malik: Hm? Bakura? Is that drool or do you have a saliva problem or something?  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Joey snatches the package of ribs from Mokuba's stringy little hands. He preheats the oven and rips the bag open.  
  
Joey: Ew, why are they all stuck together?  
  
Mokuba: Well, you see....  
  
Malik: Never mind that. We'll just get Bakura to cut it apart.  
  
Bakura: What? Why me?  
  
Malik: I dunno. Maybe 'cause I can't cut!  
  
Bakura: Then ask someone else.  
  
Yami: Forget it. I'm not gonna lose a finger just for your safety.  
  
Ryou: What's the big deal with a kitchen knife?  
  
Yami: It's a long Egyptian story.  
  
Aki: What? Tell me.  
  
Duke: You don't want to know.  
  
Aya: Hey.... How do you know?  
  
Yami: Long story.  
  
Malik: Don't ask.  
  
Ami: Whatever...  
  
Yami: Bakura! Get cutting with the ribs! We're all starved.  
  
Bakura: I'll cut when I want to, your royal bastard.  
  
Yami: What was that?  
  
Bakura: I said you were a royal bastard! Idiot!  
  
Bakura grabs the butcher knife that was set for him and looked at the frozen pile of meat. He steadied the knife down onto the cutting board with trembling hands and aimed.  
  
Bakura muttering: No stupid curse is gonna mess with me...  
  
He aims again and takes a deep breathe.  
  
::Kaiba Living Room::  
  
The rest of the gang decided to wait out the time in the living room next door to the kitchen.  
  
Yugi: What'cha wanna do?  
  
Yami: I can't decide.  
  
Joey: I'm starved you guys.  
  
Duke: You took the words right out of my mouth.  
  
Ami: Not really, I just have nothing better to do.  
  
Aki: For the love of god! Not once in your whole entire life have you said you were hungry.  
  
Ami: And your point is?  
  
Ryou: Any other suggestions?  
  
Yugi: Well, we could d-  
  
Malik: Forget it big shot. I still can't forgive you with what happened on the blimp.  
  
Yugi: What did I do?  
  
Yami: It was your own bloody fault Malik. You shouldn't have seen this world.  
  
Malik: I have every right to dance on this land as you do... well, at least the people that are SUPPOSE to be ALIVE.  
  
Yami: Excuse me?  
  
Malik: My family has been guarding your damn tomb for how many generations? Not once have you jiggled out of that rotten box and started pissing off everyone you see. Instead, you decide to have us buried alive to guard the goddam thing when you had already possessed a body and didn't bother fucking telling us.  
  
Yami: You bloody well deserved it because my tomb had been robbed twice when that family of yours wasn't looking.  
  
Malik: I let them rob you!  
  
Yami: And tell me again why they assigned YOU to guard MY TOMB???  
  
Aki whispering to the other gang: Have they been drinking?  
  
Yugi whispering to Aki: I tried to stop them.  
  
Ami whispering to Yugi: You sure made an effort. (Their faces are all red....)  
  
Aya whispering to gang: What are they jabbering about?  
  
Ryou whispering to Aya: It's a long story.  
  
Yami: Silence! Or I'll have your head!  
  
Malik stops dead and stares at Yami. After awhile he stares at his surroundings, looking as if he'd just arrived to a foreign land by magic and was confused all over.  
  
The booze had finally kicked in and Malik and Yami's speak was a bit inadequate.  
  
Malik: ....Huh? Who the hell are you? Where's dat goddam pharaoh???  
  
Yami: What?...Who's this pharaoh?  
  
Malik: Oh, It's this ab-bolutely stubid man with stubid hair and wear's nothing, but bhuckles.  
  
Yami: He sounds like a stupid man. I want to kill him!  
  
Malik: Back off you son of an byatch! Dat no good dirty foul pig is mine!  
  
Yami: I want a piece of dat dirty rotten buckle boy pharaoh! When I see 'im, I'll slap 'im to phieces an' cut of his dick!  
  
Yami makes swishing movement as if chopping off something. Malik rubbed his chin, hard in thought.  
  
Malik: Mmmmm.... Okay! Let's join forces to find dat no good pha- phar...what's his name!  
  
Yami: Yes! Let us join forces!  
  
Malik: An' let's cut off his dick together!  
  
Yami: HAHAHA!!! Pharaoh! What a stupid name! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Malik: Dat pharobe 'as two names.  
  
Yami: Two names? What a stubid man!  
  
Malik: One's Pharaoh an' the other's Yami!  
  
Yami: Pharaoh Yami! What a stubid name! I spit on it!  
  
Malik: Off! We must find that no good bastard!  
  
Yami: Yes! And when we do, we'll cut off his...his....  
  
Aki: Dick?  
  
Aya hits Aki: Aki!  
  
Aki in an annoyed voice: What?  
  
Yami: Yes! We'll cut off his dick! *Makes swishing movement in the process*  
  
Ami: Oh boy, they'll be searching for a long time to come.  
  
Aya: No kidding. And the man's right in front of their faces.  
  
Yugi: Yami! Stop it! That's enough already!  
  
The two yamis ignore Yugi and start looking under cushions, shelves, plants, and shoes.  
  
Yami: Where's dat no good pharaoh?  
  
Malik: He's a cunning man.  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: What? What???  
  
Yami looks around him as if he couldn't see Yugi (don't blame him. The guy's too short for average height people to see).  
  
Yugi: Stop it Yami!  
  
Malik looks down at Yugi and gasps. Yami turns towards him and looks at him with a confused expression.  
  
Yami: What's wrong?  
  
Malik: Dat's the pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Where???  
  
Malik: Dhere!!!  
  
Yami: Where??? I can't see!  
  
Malik: Dhere!!! Dhere!!!  
  
Yami: WHERE???  
  
Malik: IN FRONT OF YOU!!!  
  
Yami: DHERE'S NO ONE IN FRONT OF ME!!!  
  
Malik: LOOK DOWN!!!  
  
Yami did. He spots Yugi and stares with great shock.  
  
Yami: Dat's 'im?  
  
Malik in a proud voice: Yep.  
  
Yami: The goddam no good bastard we've been looking for is a midget?  
  
Malik through suppressed giggles: Yep.  
  
The two look at each other and burst into fits of laughter. Yugi stares at them with a hurtful look on his face.  
  
Yugi: Hey!  
  
Yami inspects in more interest as tears ran down his cheeks. He stops abruptly at looks at Yugi more carefully with his toxic drunk face.  
  
Yami: What am I doing here?  
  
Malik: We're looking for the pharaoh.  
  
Yami: ...We were?  
  
Malik: Yes, and now we've found 'im.  
  
Yami: I-I don't remember....  
  
Malik: Here, maybe this will hwelp.  
  
Malik shuffles through his pockets and pops out a bottle of Whiskey. He hands it to Yami and Yami takes a gulp at it.  
  
Aki: Where the hell did they get all that alcohol?  
  
Joey: Can't be from Yug's place. None of them drink.  
  
Duke: We just found some in the attic.  
  
Ami: That must've been really healthy.  
  
Ryou: I didn't try any.  
  
Aya in a dull voice: What a surprise Ryou.  
  
Mokuba: Oh no!  
  
Aya: What?  
  
Mokuba scurries towards a dark oak cupboard in the far corner of the right wall. He opens it and nearly yelps in horror.  
  
Ami: What's wrong?  
  
Mokuba: Big brother's brand of whiskey is gone!  
  
Everyone looks at each other.  
  
Aki in a sarcastic voice: Who do ya think took it?  
  
Mokuba in the verge of tears: I don't know!  
  
Aya: Shouldn't we stop them?  
  
Ami: Nah. It's kinda funny if ya think about it.  
  
Aya: All right....  
  
::Kaiba's Office::  
  
There was bashing everywhere from down on the first floor. Kaiba sighed and sat back on his big overstuffed leather chair. He sighed again and began rubbing his temples.  
  
Kaiba in a muttering voice: Quiet my ass.  
  
He picked up a pencil and began scribbling down some notes. All of a sudden he heard this loud scream that made him tear his paper in half. He twitched his eye.  
  
"OH MY GOD, MY FINGER!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Althe: Done part one! I'll do the other stuff on part two! Review me! I spent a lot of work on this chapter! I deserve some credit!  
  
R+R~!...and I mean it!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Bakura's Finger Part II

Althe: YEAH!!! Finally updated!!! HOHOHO!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ^_________^  
  
^_^^_^^_^^_^^_^  
  
Dedicated to: Modern-Eponine  
  
:::Let's Dare:::  
  
5. Bakura's Finger Part II  
  
*****  
  
-::Kaiba's Office::  
  
There was bashing everywhere from down on the first floor. Kaiba sighed and sat back on his big overstuffed leather chair. He sighed again and began rubbing his temples.  
  
Kaiba in a muttering voice: Quiet my ass.  
  
He picked up a pencil and began scribbling down some notes. All of a sudden he heard this loud scream that made him tear his paper in half. He twitched his eye.  
  
"OH MY GOD, MY FINGER!!!"-  
  
Kaiba slammed the palms of his hands on his oak desk, causing many pencils and frames to jitter and fall off.  
  
Kaiba in a roaring voice: Goddammit to hell!  
  
With those last words, he bolted straight up from his chair and stormed out the door, slamming it in such force that made books fall out of its place from the shelves that lined the walls of his office.  
  
:::Living Room:::  
  
Yami and the others look up from their busy conversation.  
  
Joey: What the hell was that?  
  
Duke: That sounded like Bakura.  
  
Aki: Geez. The guy can scream.  
  
Ryou: Do you think he's all right? He didn't sound too good back there.  
  
Yami and Malik exchange worried glances. There faces turned a tad too white as they both gave an involuntary shiver; the rest quirked their eyebrow up at them in question.  
  
Aya: What's wrong?  
  
Ami: Cat got your tongue?  
  
Yami shaking his head: It's da curb.  
  
Aya: The what?  
  
Yami: Da curb!  
  
Yugi: The curb? What's the curb?  
  
Yami: Da curb you foo! Da curb!  
  
Ami: What's so special about a curb, Yami?  
  
Yami: Stubid stubid foo! It's da curb!  
  
Aki sarcastically: Yes, oh great one. We'd looooove to hear about a wise and great curb that once ruled all of Egypt while you were getting a suntan.  
  
Yami: DA CURB!!! DA CURB!!!  
  
Malik suddenly pounced on Yami, pounding him down to the ground. After, he slapped him twice on the cheeks.  
  
Malik: The CURSE your sonavabitch! The CURSE! Pronounce the goddam word right, will you?  
  
Yami in a choking voice: What's with your massive weight, Malik?! I've held whales lighter than this!  
  
Malik waving a pointing finger at him: You bastard! I've starved myself for this un- proportional body! Take that back!  
  
Aki with a raised eyebrow: He's not kidding either.  
  
Aya: Oh come on Aki. All anime characters look un-proportional. That's how they get all good looking.  
  
Ami: Nu-uh. Neon Genesis Evangelion characters have perfectly proportional bodi-....well, at least the guys do...*starts mumbling about model thin girls that look like skeletons*  
  
Ryou: What about the curse?  
  
Malik's eyes darken: This all starts way back, when Yami and that big bastard priest was still alive.  
  
Yami smacked Malik on the forehead and gave him an evil glare, but Malik waved it aside and ignored it.  
  
Malik: All the cooks in the palace had fallen ill from some poison in the food, so when the Priest was hungry, he had no one to cook for him.  
  
The Priest grew mad, but in the end he was reduced to going to the kitchen and cooking up something for himself. Though, the problem was, the Priest was a big dope at cooking. Didn't even know how to crack an egg.  
  
Well, you could see the problem he had when he wanted a big steak dinner. If you ask me, I think that idiot of a bastard is stupid. He could've ordered the guards to chop off every cooks head and made it for stew. (Got a big stare from everyone.)  
  
Anyways, the man grabs the biggest butcher knife in all realms of Egypt. God knows why he did, but he did it anyway. So, he takes this massive steak and places it on the counter.  
  
With one quick swing, the man cuts off his finger.  
  
I mean, geez, his finger. How stupid can he get? And the blade was dull too. Hah! Figures how he got such a high rank.  
  
Well, after that, the priest puts a curse on every knife and Egyptian man at that time. Whichever man wields a stupid goddam kitchen knife will get his finger chopped off. (And with that, Malik ends the tale with a swish with his right hand.)  
  
Yami and Duke nodded in sympathy as the others stared at him as if insanity got to him before sanity did.  
  
Joey: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Aki: That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!  
  
Ami: Beyond stupid.  
  
Aya: Beyond idiotic.  
  
Yugi: I thought it was funny.  
  
Ryou: Good show Malik! That was a nice tale you told us.  
  
Yami: It's not a lie! It's true! Even ask Duke!  
  
Duke: Well, actually....after hearing it from Malik..I'm kinda reconsidering...  
  
Yami glaring at Malik: Idiot! That was stupid! And the Priest didn't chop off his finger! He chopped off his dick!  
  
Malik: No he didn't! That was you when you tried to go swimming in the Nile River when it was still invested by man eating Karibohs!  
  
Yami: That is not true! That stupid tomb robber made up that lie when he realized I wasn't going to die anytime soon.  
  
Kaiba entering the room in an irritated fashion: My past life chopped of his own dick?  
  
Everyone jumped at the sound of Kaiba's voice.  
  
Aki: Geez Kaiba! Talk about giving people heart attacks!  
  
Ami: Ever heard of knocking before?  
  
Kaiba in his cold and usual voice: No I haven't, and what's this about me chopping off my finger with a kitchen knife?  
  
Malik raising his palms: Don't look at me. I only speak the truth.  
  
Aya: It was nothing really. You just got pissed and cursed Bakura's finger off.  
  
Kaiba with raised eyebrows: I won't ask, but he deserved it.  
  
Yami in a sarcastic voice: No, reaaally.  
  
There was some more noise and a huge hole appeared from the wall separating the living room and kitchen. Debris scattered the whole room, causing the whole gang to duck in terror....except for Seto Kaiba of course. He just looked pissed.  
  
Kaiba: What the hell happened to my wall!?  
  
Ami: It appears to be busted.  
  
Aki: Yeah, speak the obvious.  
  
Bakura's head suddenly pops out of the hole. His face looked pale and in pain. In other words, children could not be as frightened enough of his horrendous face.  
  
Bakura: Dammit! Why haven't you called for help? I'm bleeding you good for nothing bastards! I could be dead any moment!  
  
Yami: Bakura! Are you all right?  
  
Bakura: God no!  
  
Yami: Thank god. (Walks away and plops himself on the leather couch.)  
  
Bakura with a twitching eye: Just wait when I get out of here, Pharaoh! I'll have your head!  
  
Ryou: You don't look so good, Bakura. Why don't you get out of that hole and rest a bit.  
  
Kaiba: Bakura, get your lazy carcass out of my wall.  
  
Bakura: I'm freakin' bleeding here!  
  
Mokuba: Do you want me to get the first aid?  
  
Kaiba: And waste bandages? Forget it.  
  
Joey: Kaiba, aren't you rich enough to afford bandages? I mean, there only a buck at the dollar store.  
  
Kaiba: I don't care how cheap they are puppy. I am not using them on him.  
  
Duke: Man Kaiba, you can be ruthless.  
  
Kaiba shooting Duke a menacing glare: Don't get me started.  
  
Aya: You know what?  
  
Ami: What?  
  
Aya: Kaiba's looking very hot with plaster all over him.  
  
Aki sarcastically: Yes, let's all fall for Kaiba and his plastered up face.  
  
Kaiba: I expect this wall to be fixed when I come back.  
  
With that, Kaiba trotted out of the room, back to his office.  
  
Aki: Well, isn't that swell? Anyone here a constructor?  
  
Duke: Your looking at the wrong guy.  
  
Aya: Well, we could use tape.  
  
Ami sarcastically: Yeah, like that'll work.  
  
Yugi: Mokuba, do you have any concrete?  
  
Mokuba: We have some bricks out in the garden.  
  
Ryou: Why don't we get them?  
  
Yami: I'm not too use to building things. I usually get my slaves to build my pyramids for me.  
  
Malik: You know we could always hire someone.  
  
Joey: Now that's an idea I'd love to use.  
  
Bakura: Bloody hell! I'm dying here and all you can think about is a stupid, pathetic wall???  
  
Aya: Hey, hey, hey! We're trying to clean up the mess that YOU made.  
  
Ami: Unless you want to do it, Mr. 'I'm so fingerless and poor'.  
  
Bakura: Damn you to hell! I'll put my damn finger back together again myself!  
  
In a fitful rage, Bakura disappears to the other side.  
  
Joey: Geez, talk about madman rage.  
  
Malik: You know, I think the guy isn't kidding. I think he did chop off his finger.  
  
Yugi: You mean you thought that he was kidding?  
  
Malik: Well, the man kids about a lot of things.  
  
Yami: No. He usually steals.  
  
Duke sarcastically: Yeah, Bakura stole his own finger. Ha ha ha.  
  
Ami: Shouldn't we help him?  
  
Aya: Hmmm...let's think about that, shall we?  
  
Aki: You know the man does have our food.  
  
Joey: Aw, sick! He's covered my ribs in blood!  
  
Mokuba: We could always make new ones.  
  
As the others were about to talk some more about bloody ribs, there was whacking sounds coming from the kitchen, startling the whole bunch. After a few moments of more whacking, there was silence.  
  
Malik: What was that?  
  
Yugi: Omigod! Is Bakura all right?  
  
Yami: I hope so....(not).  
  
Ryou: Isn't that the sound of a kitchen knife?  
  
Everyone looks at each other, worry spreading to their faces.  
  
Ami: So in other words, he's trying to repair his finger by whacking it with a kitchen knife?  
  
Aya: The man's crazy.  
  
Joey: I hope the ribs are okay.  
  
Aki: Nah, he probably ate them all ready. You know how much the guy loves blood.  
  
Mokuba: Ew! Gross!  
  
Yugi wrinkling his nose: You mean he's drinking his own blood?  
  
Duke: That sounds like Bakura.  
  
Joey: Why don't we all just check?  
  
The group nods and walks out of the room in an orderly fashion, not too keen to see what was lying on the other side.  
  
As they stepped into the eerily quiet room, they stopped in their tracks. There was blood everywhere, but no Bakura in site.  
  
Aya: Oh....  
  
Ami: My...  
  
Aki: God....  
  
Duke: Your joking....right?  
  
Ryou: Bakura? Are you in here?  
  
Yugi: It doesn't look like he's in here.  
  
Malik: He's in here all right. The sneaky twit's probably waiting to scare the living day lights out of us.  
  
Mokuba clutched on to Yugi's shirt, shivering in total fear.  
  
Mokuba: I'm scared.  
  
Yami: You should be. Bakura can get scary at times.  
  
Malik: This reminds me of the night Bakura came into the tomb and tried to rob you blind.  
  
Yami: You weren't even born yet when that happened.  
  
Malik: No, but my grandfather (too many greats to say) got so freaked, he wrote it down on paper and made sure everyone remembered the tale by heart.  
  
Joey: What did he do?  
  
Malik: Tried to chew the skin off Yami's carcass.  
  
Yami looking a bit shocked: I thought he bit off someone's neck.  
  
Malik: Yeah, he did that too, but it wasn't on us. It was on you.  
  
Duke: Man, the guy must've had a big grudge on you Yami.  
  
Yami muttering: Indeed.  
  
The three authoresses huddled near the counter, shifting their eyes in all directions, waiting for something to pop up.  
  
Ami in an octave higher voice: I'm scared.  
  
Aki near the verge of tears: I beat you by a mile. I'm near the verge of death scared.  
  
Aya: You do realize your writing this.  
  
Aki: So? I can still scare the stuffing out of me if I want to.  
  
Ami: Your not going to make Bakura pop up on us, are you?  
  
Aki: Hell no! I'm not that stupid!  
  
Aya shuts her eyes tight and places her hands on the table for support. As she does, her hand brushes past something numb.  
  
Aya with her eyes still close: Guys?  
  
Aki: Yo.  
  
Aya: What am I feeling?  
  
Ami: I'm not looking. It could be a head for all we know!  
  
Yami: Hm? What's that your touching, Aya?  
  
Aya: I don't know.  
  
Joey: You don't know?  
  
Aya: I'm not going to look.  
  
Duke: Here, let me see.  
  
With that, Duke walks casually towards Aya and peers through her fingertips at the object in her hand. With one look, he jumps back, knocking into Ryou and Joey in the process.  
  
Duke: Holy mother of pearl!  
  
Joey: Hey! Watch it Duke! I nearly fell on my ass!  
  
Duke: Shit! My eyes! My eyes! (Begins wiping them furiously.)  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
Aya screams and jerks her hand away from the table knocking all three girls onto the floor.  
  
Aya: What was on my hand?! What was on my hand?! What was on my hand?!  
  
Ami: Hey! Your squishing me-(starts screaming. Aki, in a frightful state, starts screaming with her for no good reason).  
  
Yami: What's wrong?!  
  
Duke: There's a freaking finger on the table!  
  
Ami pointing her finger at the ceiling with her eyes closed: Bakura!  
  
Joey: Bakura? Where?  
  
Malik: Holy mother of god! He's hanging on the ceiling!  
  
Everyone looks up at the ceiling in horror. Sure enough, Bakura was hanging in a crouching position on the ceiling wall, butcher knife in his mouth with blood all over his face. He grinned down at the others insanely, looking as if he hadn't eaten in days.  
  
Bakura in an insanely quiet and eerie voice: Deadly Bakura killed them all,  
  
He gave stupid Yami fortuy whacks  
When he saw what he had done,  
He gave stupid Seto Fourty-one.  
  
With that, Bakura laughs and laughs and laughs at the petrified bunch.  
  
Yami: He's lost it.  
  
Malik: Totally. This beats the ripping out skin thing.  
  
Joey: I think I've lost my appetite.  
  
Aki clutching to both Ami and Aya in horror: This isn't how it's supposed to be!  
  
Ami: What do you mean??? You're writing this stupid fic!  
  
Aki: Yeah, but I'm scared....but somehow, I think Bakura looks so cute right now.  
  
Aya: I thought you liked Malik.  
  
Aki: Yeah, and you thought Ewan's mole was a pimple.  
  
Yugi: Bakura, stop this right now! Someone's going to get hurt!  
  
Ami: Yeah, like he'll listen.  
  
Aki: You know, Bakura? If you'd just get down from that ceiling, I could patch up your finger.  
  
Bakura with raised eyebrows: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Aki: Just get me a laptop and all shall be fixed.  
  
Mokuba: No problem. Big brother always installs a hidden computer in all of his rooms.  
  
Aya: Figures.  
  
Aki looks up at Bakura: Get down.  
  
Bakura grins at everyone before jumping down, landing in a crouched position once more.  
  
Yami examines Bakura more closely, this time with more amusement in his eyes.  
  
Yami: Nice hand Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
In a hurried fashion, Mokuba leads Aki towards a wall. He knocks on it three times before stepping aside. A piece of the wall slides down and a computer screen with a keyboard replaces it.  
  
Aki clapping her hands together: Perfect.  
  
She begins typing furiously on Word Document, smiling all the way through before pressing save a few minutes later.  
  
Everyone waits in silence.  
  
Ami: Nothing's happening.  
  
Aki still on the computer: That's 'cause I haven't uploaded the chapter yet idiot.  
  
With the click of a button, the whole room lights up, blinding the others. Once the room darkened again, the kitchen was totally clean and the wall, flawless. Bakura amazingly looked as good as new, with a handsome grin on his face.  
  
He walks up to Aki and kisses her lightly on the cheek, ruffling her hair right after.  
  
Bakura: Thanks cutey.  
  
Aya and Ami stare at Bakura and a happy looking Aki, soon followed by the others.  
  
Aya: 'He walks up to Aki and kisses her lightly on the cheek'?  
  
Ami: 'Thanks cutey?'  
  
Aki shrugs: Hey. An authoress needs some break every once in a while. Be thankful I didn't put French kiss down.  
  
Bakura blinks several times, looking around his surroundings awkwardly.  
  
Bakura: What the hell just happened?  
  
Aya: You kissed Aki.  
  
Bakura in a state of shock: Why the hell would I do that?  
  
The others back away slowly.  
  
Joey: Man, I'm getting out of here.  
  
Malik: Hey, do you mind stepping away from that keyboard?  
  
Aki: Hey, be grateful you're not fanning me right now.  
  
Aya: Hmmm....Aki? Do you mind giving me that keyboard right now?  
  
Aki: Forget it. I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna get Seto all bunched up and ready to go.  
  
Ami quickly smashes the keyboard before Aki could type anymore on it.  
  
Aki: Hey! What was that for???  
  
Ami: It's for your own good.  
  
Duke in a relieved voice: Thanks. I owe you one.  
  
Ami: Yep. I sure love helping people.  
  
Aya and Aki: Right.  
  
Malik: You know what would cheer us all up right now?  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Malik: Some booze.  
  
Mokuba: I don't think that's a good idea. Seto's going to get mad at me if we do.  
  
Yami: Fine then. How about some water?  
  
Bakura: Good enough. I'll help pour.  
  
Malik: I'll help too.  
  
Yami: Same here.  
  
The rest exchanged questioning glances at each other.  
  
Ami gesturing to Aya and Aki: No, how about we pour?  
  
The others shook their heads violently.  
  
Duke: Forget it. You three are just as bad as them.  
  
Joey gesturing to Ryou and Yugi: We'll pour.  
  
Before anyone could agree on anything, Bakura, Malik and Yami push the rest out of the room and into the living room.  
  
Yami: Don't worry about anything! Set up a board game while your waiting for your drinks!  
  
Mokuba: I hope they don't damage anything in there.  
  
Aki: Maybe I should use the computer to make sure they're all-  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
*****  
  
Althe: WHEEHEEE!!!!! DOOOOOONE!!! ^__________^  
  
Did ya like it? Hope so! Spent so much time on this one!....Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you about the true story that inspired me to do these two chappies!  
  
Hmmmm...I'll tell ya next chapter, K? Kinda tired right now....really late --;;;  
  
Well, R+R~!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. The Cleverest Idea

Althe: Yo! Glad I finally updated eh? ^_________________________^ If I type anymore about updating, I might go on for hours...so let the story begin!  
  
Oh yeah, I should tell you about the true Finger story that inspired me to do the last two chapters....I'll tell you at the end of this chappie! ^-^  
  
REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
Modern-eponine:  
  
Who's this 'person'? OMG...is it your father? Great Aya. Great. Now he's gonna think you hang out with circus freaks and I live off poo....*shakes a fist at you* I hope your happy! ...:p Lazy oaf? Please. Look in the mirror. You'll find the person who barely even updates her own FICS.  
  
Arigato to Kikoken and WolfKeeper989 for reviewing me! ^^  
  
:::Let's Dare:::  
  
6. The Cleverest Idea  
  
*****  
  
-Yami: Fine then. How about some water?  
  
Bakura: Good enough. I'll help pour.  
  
Malik: I'll help too.  
  
Yami: Same here.  
  
The rest exchanged questioning glances at each other.  
  
Ami gesturing to Aya and Aki: No, how about we pour?  
  
The others shook their heads violently.  
  
Duke: Forget it. You three are just as bad as them.  
  
Joey gesturing to Ryou and Yugi: We'll pour.  
  
Before anyone could agree on anything, Bakura, Malik and Yami push the rest out of the room and into the living room.  
  
Yami: Don't worry about anything! Set up a board game while your waiting for your drinks!  
  
Mokuba: I hope they don't damage anything in there.  
  
Aki: Maybe I should use the computer to make sure they're all-  
  
All: NO!!!-  
  
Aki: Geez, it's as if you're scared I might do something nasty.  
  
Ami making hand gestures: Flashback, flashback.  
  
Aya: 'He walks up to Aki and kisses her lightly on the cheek, ruffling her hair right after.'  
  
Ami: 'Thanks cutey.'  
  
Aki: It does you miracles.  
  
Aya: Right. Might as well set me up with Snuffles then. (=We like to call Kaiba Snuffles at times ^o^)  
  
Mokuba: My big brother doesn't like dating people. He says their annoying and only deserve to die in the most revolting way possible.  
  
Ami: Gee, isn't he nice?  
  
Aya nodding in agreement: That's Snuffles.  
  
Yugi: I'm worried.  
  
Ryou: Hm? What's wrong?  
  
Yugi: Well, how long can it take to set up a few glasses of drinks? It feels like those three are taking forever.  
  
Duke: You're right. They should have been done by now.  
  
Aya: Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah?  
  
Aya: Is there any alcohol in the kitchen?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, theres tons in the cupboards....  
  
The group fell silent as they took in the piece of information slowly.  
  
Joey in a disbelief tone of voice: There's alcohol in the cupboards?  
  
Mokuba worriedly: Yeah. We keep the alcohol in the kitchen Yami and the others are in.  
  
More silence. Finally, the group realize the consequences that could result from this.  
  
All: Shit. (=Of course, Ami doesn't swear. Sooooooooo....she just says dang--;;;-[author's note])  
  
:::The Kitchen:::  
  
Malik rubs his chin, hard in thought as Bakura rummages through the cabinets for god knows what. Yami, on the other hand, was pouring still water into the eleven glasses set on the counter.  
  
Malik: Bakura, have you found anything yet?  
  
Bakura: Of course. I've found ever kind of alcoholic drink there is in these foul cupboards. What does that boy do with all these martinis? There's enough alcohol here to take down ten elephants!  
  
Yami: Bring them all here.  
  
Malik: That's good, but how are we going to hide them? Mokuba won't be pleased with us if he sees us drinking.  
  
Yami: We could stuff them up our shirts.  
  
Bakura: Idiot. It'll only make us look fat and lumpy.  
  
Malik: Can't we drink them now? I mean, it's easier that way.  
  
Yami: No. It won't work. We'll reek of booze and those 'authoresses' might make us do something stupid (=Aki, Ami, and Aya from the computer screen: We heard that!)  
  
Malik: I can't think of anything else then.  
  
The three fell silent. Yami shook his head and poured some Vodka into one of the water filled glass. Bakura and Malik watch him as he chugs the contents down. He places the glass back on the counter and wipes his mouth contently.  
  
Malik jumps up and snaps his finger in triumph.  
  
Malik: I've got it!  
  
Bakura with raised eyebrows: Got what?  
  
Malik: How we can sneak in the drinks!  
  
Yami: Excellent, but how?  
  
Malik: Isn't it obvious? We pour some booze in the water and no one will notice!  
  
Yami: Good idea Malik.  
  
Bakura: Yes. You actually thought of something useful for once.  
  
Malik: Oh shut up.  
  
Yami: Here, we'll need to dump out some water so we don't overfill the glasses.  
  
The other two nod in agreement and each one grabs a cup for themselves and pours nearly all the water down the drain until there was only a drop of water left. (=You couldn't do squat with that little water--;;;-[author's note])  
  
After, the three Yamis drain the cupboards from alcohol and pour as much as they can into their drinks.  
  
Once they were done, they were left with something that looked between piss and shit. Nonetheless, the three beamed proudly at their dangerously alcoholic creation.  
  
Yami: Perfect. Now let's get back to the other's before they get suspicious.  
  
Bakura: Baka! Our water looks contaminated  
  
Malik: Bakura's right. We need to do something about it.  
  
Yami ginned at the two deviously. He waved his hand at the others lazily as if the problem was already solved.  
  
Yami: I've already got it figured out.  
  
Malik: Hm? What do you mean?  
  
Yami: Simple. While I was getting the water, I found some food colouring in the draws.  
  
Bakura: Your point is....?  
  
Yami went towards a draw and opened it. He began shuffling through some things before coming out with a plain rectangular box.  
  
Bakura distastefully: What's that?  
  
Yami walks towards Bakura and smacks him with the box.  
  
Yami: Baka. Isn't it obvious?  
  
Malik: How's that going to help?  
  
Yami frowned at Malik.  
  
Yami: You've been stuck in a tomb for far too long, Malik.  
  
Malik: Hey, I was guarding your soulless carcass you freak.  
  
Yami sarcastically: Yes. And I'm sure you've made another man happy because of the riches you let him steal from MY tomb.  
  
Malik: So? It's not like your going to use it anytime soon.  
  
Yami: Be quiet will you?  
  
Malik: Hmph.  
  
Yami: As I was saying, this can change anything into any colour.  
  
Bakura: How can that be?  
  
Yami: You just pour some drops into whatever and it should change into the colour that you want.  
  
Malik: Any colour?  
  
Yami: No. The colour that it says that it can change into.  
  
Malik: I see...  
  
Bakura: Shouldn't we test it out first?  
  
Yami: Hm? What do you mean?  
  
Bakura: What if it doesn't work? What if it screws it up even more?  
  
Yami nodding in agreement: You're right. Let's test it on Malik's Millennium Rod.  
  
Malik: Hey, what? No!  
  
Yami grabs Malik's Millennium item before he could reach it.  
  
Yami: Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, you can have mine.  
  
:::Living Room:::  
  
Yugi: Maybe one of us should check on them.  
  
Duke: Yugi's right. What if they're doing something to our water right now?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Yug and I will go check on them.  
  
Before the two could step out of the room, Aya, Ami, and Aki block their path, pushing them back into the living room.  
  
Aya: Oh, no, no. We insist. Let us check on them.  
  
Joey: Forget it. You might screw something up.  
  
Aki innocently: Us? Never.  
  
Ryou: I'd prefer if Joey and Yugi go.  
  
Mokuba: Me too.  
  
Ami in a shocked voice: What? Why?  
  
Everyone exchange glances. Wasn't it obvious?  
  
Duke: Move aside ladies. This is a job for us men.  
  
Aya: Ladies? Job for men? Duke, are you trying to call yourself racist?  
  
Duke: What? No!  
  
Ami: Excuse me? Are you saying us girls can't handle the pressure of checking on three little guys?  
  
Duke: No, no, no! What I meant was-  
  
Ami: And to think I saved your sorry butt back when Aki had that computer. In fact, I saved all of your butts!  
  
Aki: What do you mean by that, huh?  
  
Joey: Hey, hey. Can't we all settle this in a nice and fashionable order?  
  
Aya: We're checking on them and that's final!  
  
Joey takes a step closer towards them, but stops when Aki pulls out a pencil and paper.  
  
Aki: Hold it right there buster! I've got a pencil and I'm not afraid to use it!  
  
Ami: What are you doing? How's that going to help?  
  
Aki: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to write stuff about these guys and post it up on fanfiction.  
  
Joey barking with laughter: How are you going to post it? You're not even on a computer!  
  
Aki: Baka. I'll post it up on the next chapter.  
  
The boys exchange worried glances.  
  
Duke: What if we happen to rip up that paper? What are you going to do then?  
  
Aya: Idiot. We have brains you know. We could just memorize it.  
  
Aki: That's right...what should I write first?  
  
Aki flops down to the ground on her belly and begins scribbling furiously as new ideas sprouts in her little noodle (Ami: little noodle, yes. New ideas, no). A few minutes later, she stopped writing and claps her hands in triumph.  
  
Aki: Done!  
  
Aya: What did you write?  
  
Ami: Read them out loud.  
  
Aki: I know, I know:  
  
Yugi will do drag along with Duke and Ryou because they already look like girls  
  
Duke: Excuse me?  
  
Ryou: Drag?  
  
Yugi: I look like a girl?  
  
Aki: I'm not done:  
  
Yugi's gonna fall down a well and Ryou dies.  
  
Yugi in a disbelief tone of voice: I fall down a well?  
  
Ryou: How do I die?  
  
Aki: I dunno. You're not much of a character in the show. Mainly just Tea and Yugi's lap dog.  
  
Ryou: L-lap d-dog?  
  
Ami: Ouch.  
  
Aya: Cold words Aki. Cold words.  
  
Aki: Meh. It's true. Do you see him do anything special? It's mainly just Bakura.  
  
Duke:....She has a point. No offence Ryou.  
  
Ryou somewhere in a corner: L-lap dog...  
  
Aya: You know I expected you to hurt Joey or Yugi, but not Ryou. I mean, he's just a poor helpless pup-....person.  
  
Ami: Yeah. Considering the fact you made Bakura kiss you.  
  
Aki shrugging: You'll have to expect a surprise sometime. Besides, everyone was bond to realize that.  
  
Yugi: I treat Ryou like a lap dog?  
  
Ami: Duh.  
  
Aya: Haven't you been listening to what we've been talking about?  
  
Aki: ANYWAYS:  
  
Yugi gets his clothes eaten by Joey the dog and he runs around naked while we all laugh.  
  
Joey: What the fu-  
  
Aya: CONTINUE, Aki  
  
Aki: Thank you Aya:  
  
Kaiba does a lap dance on Joey.  
  
Joey: Why me?  
  
Aya: AKI!  
  
Aki: What?  
  
Aya: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING???  
  
Aki looks down at her paper.  
  
Aki: Whoops. Scratch that.  
  
Joey and Aya in a relieved voice: Thank you.  
  
Aki: 4. Joey does a lap dance on Kaiba.  
  
Joey and Aya: WHAT THE FU-  
  
Ami: CONTINUE, Aki.  
  
Aki: Thank you dear sister:  
  
Duke's gay.  
  
Duke: I don't want any part in this.  
  
Aki: 6. Duke's extremely gay.  
  
Duke: What?  
  
Aki: 7. Duke's so gay that he can't get any gayer.  
  
Duke: What the hell?  
  
Ami: Give me that list.  
  
And with that, Ami snatches the piece of paper from Aki's little fingers.  
  
Ami: ....(smiles) You mind if I read the rest?  
  
Aki: I'd be insulted if you didn't.  
  
Aya: Hey, they're actually getting along for once.  
  
Joey: And we're suppose to 'cherish' this moment?  
  
Aya: Well, yeah.  
  
Joey: Hell will rise.  
  
Ami: AS I WAS SAYING:  
  
8. Duke's most definitely-  
  
Duke: WE GET THE PICTURE.  
  
Yugi: You can check on them.  
  
Joey: As long as you give us that goddam list.  
  
Aya: I knew you'd give in sometime.  
  
Aki hands the group the piece of paper and prances out of the room along with Aya and Ami. Everyone sweat drops as they realize what they've done. They look down at the paper and nearly faint.  
  
Yugi: We've been had.  
  
Duke: There's nothing on here!  
  
Ryou: What do you mean?  
  
Duke showing everyone the 'blank' paper: Look! They've been fooling with us all along!  
  
Joey: And you know what else is bad?  
  
Mokuba: What?  
  
Joey: I think they're gonna do those things on us anyway.  
  
The five nod sadly as they realize this. They had been fooled by none other than the magnificent Aki and her lowly sidekick Ami followed along by her trusty partner, Aya.  
  
Duke: We're screwed.  
  
More nods.  
  
:::Back to the Authoresses:::  
  
Aya: Man, that was easy.  
  
Aki: That's because I didn't want this chapter to be too long.  
  
Ami: Lazy oaf.  
  
Aya: I know! That's what I've been calling her too.  
  
Ami: You know Aya, for once, I agree with you.  
  
Aya: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Ami: You should.  
  
Aya: Thank you.  
  
Ami: Your welcome.  
  
Aki: That really hurts. That really, really hurts.  
  
Aya: Hey, what are half sisters for?  
  
Aki: Right...  
  
Aya: Anyways, we have to see what those three are up to.  
  
The group walks up to the kitchen door quietly, looking like rotten thieves out to steal riches beyond their wildest dreams.  
  
They press their ears on the door and begin listening intently to the three Yami's conversation.  
  
Bakura distastefully: What's that?  
  
Yami: Baka. Isn't it obvious?  
  
Malik: How's that going to help?  
  
Yami: You've been stuck in a tomb for far too long, Malik.  
  
Malik: Hey, I was guarding your soulless carcass you freak.  
  
Yami sarcastically: Yes. And I'm sure you've made another man happy because of the riches you let him steal from MY tomb.  
  
Malik: So? It's not like your going to use it anytime soon.  
  
Yami: Be quiet will you?  
  
Malik: Hmph.  
  
Aya raises her head from the door and sighs.  
  
Aya whispering: They're just fighting.  
  
Ami whispering: Yeah, but there's more...listen...  
  
Aki mumbling: They're talking about changing things into different colours....  
  
Aya and Ami whispering: What???  
  
With that, they begin listening intently again.  
  
Malik: Hey, what? No!  
  
Yami: Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, you can have mine.  
  
Malik: Forget it! Your rod doesn't even work, Yami.  
  
Yami: That's because mine isn't a rod, moron.  
  
Bakura: Malik, it's not like we're going to kill it.  
  
Malik: No! I'm attached to that thing!  
  
Yami sarcastically: Yes Malik, We're all attached to our rods, now shut up. We have unfinished business to attend to.  
  
Bakura: What colour? Black or gold?  
  
Malik: Baka. My rod's already gold!  
  
Bakura: Hm? Are you colour blind or something?  
  
Yami: No, I think it is gold, but in a dirty way. Malik have you ever tried polishing?  
  
Malik: No. That's ridiculous. Who's ever heard of someone polishing his own rod?  
  
Yami: It works. Here, look at mine...Wait. Yugi has mine. Bakura, do you have yours?  
  
Bakura: No. I let the runt look after it.  
  
Malik: You guys need to get organized.  
  
Bakura: Like I care. Here, give me the brown dye.  
  
They three girls wait silently as they heard muffled sounds in the background.  
  
Malik: My r-rod! It's turning brown!  
  
Yami: Hm....so it does work.  
  
Bakura: It looks more like a chocolate colour.  
  
Malik sarcastically: My rod's now chocolate. Wonderful.  
  
Yami: Don't worry. It looks bitter anyway.  
  
Malik: My rod is NOT bitter.  
  
Yami: Just a thought.  
  
Aya, Ami, and Aki raise their heads and look at each other awkwardly.  
  
Aya: Why the hell are they colouring Malik's rod?  
  
Ami: Good question, but do you really want to know?  
  
Aya: No!  
  
Aki: Exactly.  
  
Ami: Well, at least we know what they're doing.  
  
Aya: What? So we should waltz back into the living room and tell the other's that they're turning Malik's rod brown and feel like eating it because it looks like chocolate?  
  
Aki and Ami: ....  
  
Aki: You know, you take the fun right out of everything.  
  
Aya: Hey, what are half sisters for?  
  
Ami: Let's listen some more just to make sure they're actually 'doing something'.  
  
So, the three place their heads back to the door and listen, and with no surprise, they hear Yami and Malik bickering again.  
  
Malik: Yami, you turd! You screwed my rod! How the hell am I suppose to use it now?  
  
Yami: It looks fine, Malik. It's just the colour.  
  
Malik: Colour? Colour?! This use to be gold! Now look at it! It looks like someone used it to wipe his ass with.  
  
Yami: Baka. No fool would use a rod to wipe their own 'ass' with.  
  
Bakura: Would you two cut it out? I can feel three presences lurking behind the door.  
  
Aya, Ami, Aki with sweat drops: ....(crawls away slowly)  
  
Yami: Hm? You're right. I can feel it too.  
  
Aya, Ami, Aki with more sweat drops: .....(crawls away slowly)  
  
Malik: Yeah. And they feel like authoresses.  
  
Aya, Ami, Aki with even more sweat drops: .....(crawls away slowly)  
  
Yami: Maybe one of us should check it out.  
  
Aya, Ami, Aki with extremely more sweat drops: .....(crawls away slowly until they reached the other room)  
  
Bakura: Wait. The presence is gone.  
  
Malik grinning evilly: Good. Now we have work to do.  
  
Yami with raised eyebrows: Like what?  
  
Malik hits Yami with his 'interesting' looking Millennium Rod.  
  
Malik: Baka. For starters, we change back my rod.  
  
Yami rubbing his head in pain: Geez. You know, you could just wash it off. The thing's not permanent.  
  
Malik in a snapping voice: It better not be permanent.  
  
:::Living Room:::  
  
The three authoresses slam into the room in a rushed fashion, looking completely beat out and exhausted. The five boys stand up from the couch that they were lying on and looked at them expectantly.  
  
Joey: Well?  
  
Aki panting: Well, what?  
  
Duke: What are they doing in there?  
  
The three girls look at each other, exchanging quick glances.  
  
Aki: Aya, do you love me?  
  
Aya: Sometimes.  
  
Ami: Let me guess.  
  
All three girls in a dull voice, except for Aya: When I'm not loving you, I'm loving Seto.  
  
Duke with a clueless face: Come again?  
  
Aya: Never mind...Well, Yami and Bakura took Malik's rod, trying to change it brown. They found out it looked like bitter chocolate and are deciding whether to eat it or not.  
  
Yugi: That's terrible!  
  
Ryou with his face turning a tad too green: I not feeling so well anymore.  
  
Mokuba nonetheless, completely clueless: What are you all talking about? What's a rod?  
  
Ami and Aki quickly go to Mokuba and cover his ears, shaking their heads sadly.  
  
Aki: A rod is a fishing pole.  
  
Ami: You don't need to know anymore than that.  
  
Mokuba squirming: Hey! Let go!  
  
Joey and Duke look at each other before breaking into a nervous laugh.  
  
Duke: Seriously Aya. What are they doing?  
  
Aya: Yami and Bakura took Malik's rod, trying to change it brown. They found out it looked like bitter chocolate and are deciding whether to eat it or not.  
  
Joey: No, seriously.  
  
Ami: She's telling the truth, idiot.  
  
Ryou: They're turning Malik's rod into chocolate?  
  
Aki: No! They turned it brown, but it looks like chocolate and they think it's bitter.  
  
Yugi: They're eating his rod right now?  
  
Aki shrugging: Probably.  
  
Ryou: How awful!  
  
Joey: Disgusting more like it. I'm mean how is he-*gets a glare from Aya*  
  
Aya in a stern voice: There's a child in this room right now, Joey.  
  
Joey: Err, right.  
  
Mokuba still trying to swat away Aki and Ami's hands: What? Hey! Get your hands off me! I can't hear a thing.  
  
Aki and Ami: Exactly.  
  
Duke: They're literally trying to eat it?  
  
Ami: I guess.  
  
Joey: The whole thing?  
  
Aki: I hope so. I would look very disturbing if he goes to the washroom with a half eaten-  
  
Aya: Aki!  
  
Aki: What?  
  
Yugi: This is terrible. How could they think to eat a Millennium Item? Let alone the Millennium Rod.  
  
Ryou nodding sympathetically: I agree Yugi.  
  
There was a pause in which the rest of the group gave each other weird glances. Finally they all rested their eyes on a puzzled Yugi and Ryou.  
  
Aya: You mean....  
  
Ami: They were talking about...  
  
Aki: The Millennium Rod all along?  
  
Yugi in a shocked yet confused voice: Of course! What were you all thinking about?  
  
More quick glances.  
  
Aki: Well, that explained the gold rod part.  
  
Ryou: Is there another theory explaining what they meant about a 'rod'?  
  
Joey laughs nervously at Ryou and the rest follow suit.  
  
Joey nervously: Of course not! We knew it was the Millennium Rod all along, right?  
  
Duke: Yes! What did you think we were talking about?  
  
Yugi: I dunno, I-  
  
Aya, Ami, and Aki: Exactly.  
  
Duke: Hm? What's that noise?  
  
End.  
  
*****  
  
Althe: Gomen! Had to end it there. --;;; Hey, don't give me that look. I'm already entering the '18 page' sign.  
  
I'll update again soon..  
  
R+R~!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
:::The True Story of the Finger:::  
  
There was once a stupid boy in our Tech Ed teacher's (Mrs. G) class. One day, when he was using a machine called a, sandel, and thought he could follow the thing with his finger.  
  
Before I say anymore, let me tell you what a sandel is. The thing is used for making the top round part of a bat and for making bowls and such. Obviously, the sandel spins. Also, there's this little hole somewhere on the machine that spins and is about a size of a 'finger' except a bit bigger.  
  
Now, the boy thought he could put his own 'finger' into that particular hole.  
  
Well, guess what?  
  
His finger snapped right out of his tiny little, fragile hand.  
  
Ah, but a finger must have a vein.  
  
Now, the finger and that blue vein thingy that's elasticy are spinning in the hole, turning and turning while the boy's screaming, "MY FINGER MY FINGER!!!"  
  
Blood is everywhere and the boy's like, in total pain.  
  
The boy now looks like he's born with four fingers.  
  
The End.  
  
Morale: Don't be stupid.  
  
The Real Morale: Never stick your finger in moving objects. 


	7. Aya

Althe: La li ho! Heh heh heh^-^ Got into a Gravitation craze. Sigh...Yuki Eiri takes all your problems away...XD  
  
Anyways, after reading kikoken's review I've realized something..which can be either good or bad--;;;  
  
I only have three reviewers.  
  
Hell, I thought to myself. Why not put them all in my fic?  
  
So here's the deal.  
  
Kikoken, WolfKeeper989? You hearing this? You get to be in my fic! ^_______^ Cheers! (Modern-Eponine, you're already in my fic so I'm not gonna do anything about you :p)  
  
Not in this chapter though^^;;;  
  
E-mail me or review me about how you want your personality to be and how you look etc etc.  
  
And in the next chappie...your in!...as a special guest^^;;;  
  
AND as an extra bonus...you two get to be sacrificed!!! Isn't that wonderful? And Aya thought I was stupid and crazy^^;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
This fic and chapter is especially dedicated to: Aya AKA Modern-Eponine  
  
:::Let's Dare:::  
  
7. Aya  
  
*****  
  
Malik rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
All three were staring at three glasses that appeared to be filled with water. Though, in reality, the liquid was contained with stuff that made you loose brain cells and damages your liver until it explodes.  
  
Malik: There you have it! Three alcoholic drinks that look like water!  
  
Bakura: Hurry up now. We don't want the others to get suspicious.  
  
Yami: Wait.  
  
Bakura sighing: What's wrong now?  
  
Yami: Once we put these glasses onto the tray, it'll be impossible for us to tell which glass is really water and which is ours.  
  
Bakura: What's your point pharaoh?  
  
Yami: What if we get the glasses mixed up? What if we get water instead and some other lucky fool gets our alcohol?  
  
Malik blinking in realization: You're right!  
  
Bakura snarling: What can we do about it?  
  
Malik: Baka! We'll just fill three more glasses!  
  
Yami: Right on Malik!  
  
And so the three Yami's grab three more glasses of water, drain it from its original contents and begin filling it with all the whisky and rum they could conjure up.  
  
After, they dropped a couple of clear food colouring into the cups, they had their new and improved 'water'.  
  
Malik: There! Now we have a better chance of getting out drinks.  
  
Yami: But what if the last two water cups somehow get to us? Then only one of us will have our alcohol!  
  
Bakura: Don't be stupid! That's practically impossible.  
  
Yami shaking his head in a serious fashion: We can't take chances Bakura! This is alcohol we're talking about! ALCOHOL!!!  
  
Bakura: All right, all right, already! By the son of Rah, I have never seen you so excited about something since they discovered the shadow realm.  
  
And so the three repeated the same steps as before with the last two glasses.  
  
Once they were done, the three beamed proudly at their finished work.  
  
Yami in triumph: There. Now none of us can get mixed up.  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh, this may be in fact the cleverest idea you have ever thought of.  
  
Yami: Thank you tomb robber. I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Malik: Let's go. The others are waiting.  
  
And with that, Malik places the glasses back into the tray. The three Yamis then brush out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
:::Living Room:::  
  
Duke: Hm? What's that noise?  
  
The others strained their ears has they heard some strange noises from the other room, then, suddenly Yami screamed out, 'ALCOHOL!!!' which made the group jump in surprise. After that, there was silence.  
  
Everyone gave each other worried glances.  
  
Before anyone could conjure up the power to speak, Yami, Bakura, and Malik slammed into the room.  
  
Malik: Drinks all around!  
  
And with that they handed out a glass to everyone in the room.  
  
Aya sniffed her glass cautiously then pulled away, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Aya: What is this stuff?  
  
Ami: It appears to be water.  
  
Aya: Baka. I know that, but what's in it?  
  
Aki: H2O.  
  
Aya: No, it smells like..like..  
  
Malik: Alcohol?  
  
As the words tumbled out of Malik's mouth, both Yami and Bakura slammed their foot onto Malik's in unison. Malik yelped in pain and fury, almost spilling his drink on his shirt.  
  
Aya snapping her fingers: Yeah! That's right! It smells like alcohol!  
  
More glances and stares.  
  
Bakura: Don't be stupid, women. Of course it's not wat-alcohol! Does it look like alcohol?  
  
Aya: No..but-  
  
Bakura interrupting: Then it's not alcohol. Now drink up.  
  
Everyone looked at each other gloomily, then raised their glasses as if to give a toast to their shortening life. In unison, the group gulped down their drink.  
  
Almost instantly, you could see red flush seep onto everyone's cheeks. Not a good sign.  
  
And to fear the worst, everyone's voices sounded slurred..as if they were drunk.  
  
Aki: You know what?  
  
Ami: What?  
  
Aki: Dis tastes nothin' like water.  
  
Joey: What does it taste like?  
  
Aki: Dis tastes like booze.  
  
And with that, they all laughed.  
  
Malik: What did you dink this was? Water?  
  
More laughs.  
  
Yami growled at Mokuba.  
  
Yami: Punk. You're not s'pose to drink booze.  
  
Mokuba: I'm not drinking booze. I'm drinking watta.  
  
More and more laughs..then silence.  
  
Duke: So..whatcha wanna do?  
  
Yugi: I dunno.  
  
Aya: Let's play tuth or dare.  
  
Aki: Watt and watt?  
  
Aya: Tuth and dare!  
  
Ami: Ruth and wear?  
  
Aya: Dis is why you're so pathedic. You can't say nuthin' right dese dayz.  
  
Ryou: I dink she said 'Truth or Dare'.  
  
Ami and Aki: Oh.  
  
Malik slamming his palm on the table: I'm going first! I pick dare!  
  
Everyone except for Malik huddle together into a circle. After many minutes of discussing jack, they faced Malik once more.  
  
Joey: We dare you to kiss Ami.  
  
Ami: Hey! I thought it was to moon Kaiba!  
  
Aki: Meh. You 'ave to realize dat we're drunk right now.  
  
Malik waving his hand dismissively: No problem!  
  
And with that, he grabs Yami by the face and gives him a mouth-to-mouth kiss.  
  
Yami wiping his mouth and spitting: Baka! Da man said AMI not YAMI.  
  
Malik: Really? Opps.  
  
Joey: My turn! Truth.  
  
Aki: O'kay. I 'ave one for yeh..is it true dat you're love Seto Kai-  
  
Joey interrupting: For Christ sake already! I'll choose dare!  
  
Duke: I knew you'd come threw.  
  
Bakura: I dare you to...kiss Ami.  
  
Ami: Why me?  
  
Aya: AHA!!! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE A PLAYER!!!  
  
Ami: What? We're playin' truth or dare. It dun count.  
  
Aki: Of course it counts!  
  
Aya: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!  
  
Joey: Dang. Does it have to be kissin'? Can't I just hug?  
  
Bakura: You either kiss or answer to Malik's dick.  
  
Malik: What? What did you say about mah dick?  
  
Joey: Fine.  
  
And with that, he grabs Yami by the face and gives him a mouth-to-mouth kiss.  
  
Yami wiping his mouth and spitting: BLAST IT!!! Da man said AMI not YAMI!!!  
  
Joey: Opps. Mah bad.  
  
Bakura: I choose dare.  
  
Mokuba: I dare you to kiss Yami.  
  
Everyone stared at Mokuba, dumbstruck.  
  
Aya: Since when did you learn such naughty dings?  
  
Mokuba: Since now.  
  
Ami: Monkey see monkey do.  
  
Bakura shook his head in disgust.  
  
And with that, he grabs Yami by the face and gives him a mouth-to-mouth kiss.  
  
Yami wiping his mouth and spitting: DAMMIT BAKURA!!! Da man said AMI not YAMI!!!  
  
Bakura: Baka. He said Yami NOT Ami.  
  
Ami: Yep.  
  
Yami: Oh. Mah bad.  
  
Mokuba: Dare.  
  
Aki: Ohohoho! My turn! I dare you to get you're brother drunk.  
  
Aya: Why do you want 'im to do dat?  
  
Aki winks at Aya.  
  
Aki: Isn't it obvious?  
  
Aya: Eh?  
  
Aki: Da drunk are always da vulnerable.  
  
Aya: So?  
  
More winks.  
  
Mokuba: Dat's easy.  
  
Ami: Do we still 'ave more beer?  
  
Yami: Plenty  
  
Malik: Tons  
  
Aya: O'kay. Malik, Bakura, and I will prepare the drinks.  
  
Duke with raised eyebrows: Come again?  
  
But the three were already gone.  
  
Aki: Geez. She must be excited  
  
Ryou: About what?  
  
Aki: Getting Kaiba drunk  
  
Yugi: Why would she want dat?  
  
Yami: 'Cause we're drunk. Dat's why.  
  
More laughs.  
  
:::Kaiba's Office:::  
  
Kaiba couldn't help but let out an involuntary shiver. Something was coming. Something big. And it wasn't good.  
  
He lay back in his black leather chair, closing his eyes and taking slow easy breaths. He felt as if he had missed a flight of stairs and was tumbling down towards the landing.  
  
He felt like Mokuba was drunk and was about to betray him.  
  
:::Kitchen:::  
  
Aya: How do ya make da drink?  
  
Malik: You just add liquor  
  
Aya: How much?  
  
Bakura: Everything  
  
Aya: Everything?  
  
Bakura: Everything  
  
Aya looks and the opened wooden cupboards around her and the dark marble counter filled with empty or smashed up beer bottles.  
  
At this point, she was surprised to find herself still standing and not at the hospital right now, getting pumped from alcohol poisoning.  
  
Other than that, the kitchen was a mess.  
  
Malik: Da drink should have added booze in it...as a surprise  
  
Bakura nodding in agreement: Good plan  
  
Aya: Just one problem  
  
Malik: Nani?  
  
Aya: Where's the booze?  
  
The three look around the kitchen. Nothing. They had used all the alcohol on the other drinks.  
  
Malik: Great. What do we do now?  
  
Aya: There's a cellar down the hall  
  
Bakura: What's your point?  
  
Aya: There's alcohol down there  
  
Malik: Bakura and I will ghet dem.  
  
Aya: An' I'll stay here  
  
Bakura and Malik drag each out of the kitchen in a sluggish fashion. Aya sat herself down quietly in a high wooden stool.  
  
There, she waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
:::Living Room:::  
  
Everyone was laughing and singing as any usual drunk would. Though, in every drunk fiasco, there is always at least one drunk that is low, tired, beat up, and on the verge of suicide. That would be Aki.  
  
Ami turns from beating the living crap out of Joey for pulling down her pants and looks at her sister with a frown.  
  
Ami: What's wrong with you? (Why am I even caring about you?)  
  
Aki sadly: I don't know. I feel...guilty  
  
Ami sighed. Feeling guilty could mean a lot of things for her sister. Especially since she had committed more crimes than anyone in the room combine.  
  
Ami: What now? Feeling guilty that you split coke on the floor? Feeling guilty that you didn't kill me? Feeling guilty that you once loved a gay guy in our school?  
  
Aki: No, no, no. It's not that. It's..about Kaiba.  
  
Ami with raised eyebrows: Kaiba? You feel guilty about Kaiba?  
  
Aki: Of course.  
  
Ami: Let me get this straight. Your sad..because of Kaiba?  
  
Aki: Well, actually...no. It's more about Aya.  
  
Ami: Aya?  
  
Aki: Yeah...Aya and Seto.  
  
Ami sighing: What is it now? Afraid Snuffles (=That's Kaiba!) will get Aya pregnant? Afraid Aya might kidnap Seto? Afraid they will elope?  
  
Aki: Those are some of them..actually, I wouldn't mind if they eloped. I'm just worried Aya might crash at my place 'cause of that, but that's beside the point. I think Aya hates me.  
  
Ami sarcastically: No, really! I thought she loved you!  
  
Aki: Me too! But now... I don't know.  
  
Ami in a questioning tone: Know what?  
  
Aki: Should I torture Kaiba? I mean, what if Aya hates that?  
  
Ami shrugging: So? Why would we care?  
  
Aki: 'Cause we love her! Dat's why!  
  
There was silence with the two as they stared at each other. Then...  
  
There was laughter.  
  
Ami: Loving Aya! Hah! Dat's a good one!  
  
Aki: I should shtop drinking. It's makin' me feel funny...  
  
Ami: Dun worry. Aya'll understand. She'll forgive you.  
  
Aki shaking her head: No she won't! I asked her today dat if I killed Seto, would she kill me!  
  
Ami: What did she say?  
  
Aki: Yes she'll kill me  
  
Ami: Meh, what can you exscept?  
  
Aki: Nothin'!  
  
Ami: Exsactly!  
  
The two girls grab a bottle of whiskey lying on the floor and toasted one another.  
  
Aki: To freedom!  
  
Ami: To fat!  
  
They raised their glasses and chugged it down.  
  
After a few minutes of silence between the two, they heard a loud shriek come from the other room.  
  
Joey and Duke paused from their game of Chopsticks.  
  
Duke: What was dat?  
  
Joey: Dunno. 'ey! Ami! Isn't dat your friend, what's her face?  
  
Yugi: You mean Aya?  
  
Joey: Yeah. Aya.  
  
Ryou: It sounds as if she's in throuble  
  
Aki swaying a bit from too much alcohol: Nah! She's...fine! Fine, fine, fine!  
  
Ami hiccupping: She's a cockroach! No matter how much you try, you can't kill her!  
  
Aki: Trhust meh! We tried to khill 'er many, many, MANY times! (= I'm a terrible drunk--;;;)  
  
Ami: All atthempts failed!...do 'ou wanna check on 'er?  
  
Mokuba: If you want  
  
With that, the group got up from their seats and walked out of the door quietly, like a pack of robbers. Except they weren't stealing any gold. They were trying to eavesdrop on the dear authoress.  
  
Aki stops, holding her hand out to the rest.  
  
Aki: Wait, maybe we shouldn't eavesdrop on her  
  
Ami sighing in an irritated fashion: Why? Is it because you're afraid she might kill you?  
  
Aki: No! By all means, she can kill me, it's just that...  
  
Duke: Just what?  
  
Aki: Ah, what the heck, let's spy on 'er!  
  
And with that, the group continue walking.  
  
:::Cellar:::  
  
Bakura and Malik walk down the dingy old wooden staircase, searching the dark room fruitlessly for a light switch. It was pitch black down in the cold cement room, with no windows or heat.  
  
Malik: I feel like I'm back in that tomb again.  
  
Bakura: Good for you. Now help me find a switch. I can't bloody well see anything  
  
Malik stretches his arms out in front of him, as to not collide into anything that would scar him for life.  
  
He soon came upon a cool bulb that appeared to have not been used in years.  
  
Malik: I found the bulb, but I can't find the switch  
  
Bakura: Hm? Baka. This bulb is dead  
  
Malik: Damn. How are we going to see?  
  
Bakura: We'll just feel our way, now come on.  
  
Malik feeling through the bottles of wine: I feel like an idiot  
  
Bakura sarcastically: Don't we all?  
  
The two grab as much liquor as their arms could fill, and slowly head up stairs.  
  
Malik: Are you sure we're going the right direction?  
  
Bakura: Of course we are! Do you see any other stairs around here?  
  
Malik: No, but-  
  
Bakura: Then there are no other stairs than this one! Now hurry up!  
  
Malik: Geez, Bakura. What's wrong with you? I never knew how alcohol could affect your health this much...  
  
Bakura: Shut up  
  
The two yami's step out of the cellar and look around their new surroundings, blinking in the blinding light.  
  
Malik: Baka. I told you we were going to the wrong stairs  
  
Bakura: Why do you say that?  
  
Malik: 'Cause we're in front of Yami's freakin' tomb. That's why  
  
Bakura looks more closely at the scenery in front of him.  
  
They were in front of Yami's freakin' tomb.  
  
:::Kitchen:::  
  
As you can see, Aya is sitting impatiently in her chair, tapping her feet in a rhythmic tune.  
  
Aya: What's taking them so long?  
  
She sits there silently, absentmindedly starting to hum softly to herself and looking around the oddly clean kitchen. (=The kitchen cleaned itself by magic^-^)  
  
The marble counter and table were spotless and the tile floor looked peachy. The wooden cupboards and furniture looked in tack and the stove and oven dirt free.  
  
Aya was going to puke.  
  
She never imagined Kaiba to be so...clean. It looked as if he kept everything in plastic wrapping. Mint condition. No dirt. Everything clean to the last few inches of its life.  
  
She was going blind by the shiny objects surrounding her.  
  
She was going deaf by the silence that made time stand still.  
  
She was going insane.  
  
Aya: I can't stand it anymore! I actually miss Aki's wisecracks on things I didn't ever do!  
  
Then, all of a sudden, as if Aki had heard her dear friend from the computer screen, Seto Kaiba pops into her mind, looking as gorgeous as ever. (= Oh my god, I'm making Kaiba look gay--;;;)  
  
Seto in Aya's mind: Think of me, think of me, think of me!  
  
Aya: No Seto. Not now. I have to wait for Bakura and Malik to return  
  
Seto in Aya's mind: Think of me, think of me, think of me!  
  
Aya: Seto, if I start thinking of you, Aki's going to make a fool out of me in front of millions of people who read this fic  
  
Seto: But you're already thinking of me!  
  
Aya: And I'm going to stop  
  
Seto in Aya's mind: Think of me, think of me, think of me!  
  
Aya: Stop tempting me Seto! You're breaking all my good morals!  
  
Seto in Aya's mind: Think of me, think of me, think of me!  
  
Aya: SETO! STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!  
  
Kaiba starts posing himself in front of Aya.  
  
Seto in Aya's mind: Think of me, think of me, think of me!  
  
Aya: STOP IT YOU PERVERTED PIG!!! STOP!!!  
  
Seto in Aya's mind: Think of me, think of me, think of me!  
  
Aya: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
:::The rest of the Gang:::  
  
The gang is huddled up in front of the kitchen door, listening intently with their ears press to the wall.  
  
Ami: I can't hear jack in there  
  
Joey: I can hear muffled voices  
  
Ryou: ...I think she's talking to someone  
  
Yugi: How can that be? Aya's all alone in there  
  
Aki: Geez, don't tell me...  
  
Ami: Tell you what? You're the ungrateful fool writing this fic  
  
Aki: Well, I don't know half the stuff I'm writing in here okay??? I didn't even want Malik and Bakura to end up in front of Yami's tomb!  
  
Duke: What?  
  
Yami: My tomb?! What do you mean, authoress?  
  
Aki slaps her hand in front of her mouth.  
  
Aki: Opps. Did I say that out loud?  
  
Ami: You know what? If Aya was here, she'd say that it was YOUR mouth that never closes. Not mine.  
  
Aki: Well excuse me for living!  
  
Yami grabs Aki by the collar.  
  
Yami: Speak! Why are they at my tomb?  
  
Aki nervously: If I told you I had no idea, would you believe me?  
  
Yami: Don't be an idiot  
  
Yugi: Yami! Put her down!  
  
Yami: She let a tomb robber and tomb keeper waltz into my tomb! It's not about her life that's in stake! It's my fortune and dead bandaged up body!  
  
Ryou: But Malik is there. He wouldn't let any harm come to your body or fortune  
  
Duke: Scratch that one Ryou. Last time I checked, Yami was robbed twice. All on Malik's watch  
  
Mokuba: That's terrible!  
  
Ami sarcastically: I know!  
  
Aki: You idiot of a sister! I'm being threatened here! Help?!  
  
Ami: Hmm..let me think about that...No  
  
Yami shaking Aki furiously: Speak!!! Why are they there??? What are you plotting??? MY DEMISE???  
  
Before Aki could answer him, they hear Aya screaming frantically in the other room. They quickly resume their places at the door and begin listening intently.  
  
Aya: NO!!! NO!!! STOP!!!  
  
Mokuba lifting his head up: What's she talking about?  
  
Ami: Mokuba! Go to your room! You're not allowed to hear such foul things!  
  
Mokuba: Aw! But-  
  
Aki pointing back at the living room: No buts. Kaiba's going to kill us even more if we let you hear this  
  
Duke: Who's Aya talking to?  
  
Joey: Dunno. I don't hear any other voice except for her's  
  
They begin listening intently again as Mokuba strolls to the living room in a sulking fashion.  
  
Aya: NO!!! NOT THAT ONE!!! STOP IT SETO!! STOP!!!  
  
Joey: Holy cow. Seto Kaiba's in there?!  
  
Yugi: That can't be right. Why would Kaiba be-  
  
Aya: NO!!!  
  
They begin listening again.  
  
Aya: STOP, STOP, STOP!!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!!!  
  
Ryou raising his head nervously: I don't think we should be listening to this  
  
Ami: And miss out on Aya's humiliation? Forget it  
  
Ryou: But...  
  
Ami waving her hand dismissively: She's not doing anything. She's just screaming  
  
More intensive listening.  
  
Aya: NOT THERE SETO!!! NOT THERE!!! STOP-WAIT!! GO BACK!!! GO BACK!!!  
  
Aki stuffs her fist up her mouth to keep from bursting into fits of laughter.  
  
Duke in a disgusted tone: What's so funny? It's disturbing!  
  
Ami giggling: Nothing...Just keep on listening  
  
Aya: Seto Kaiba! Stop it! It hurts!  
  
Ryou turning a shade of green: I think I need to lie down a bit  
  
Aki pulls him back to the ground as he got up.  
  
Aki: Get over it. Aya wouldn't sink that low  
  
Ami: Oh my god!  
  
Aki with a raised eyebrow: What?  
  
Ami: You're defending her!  
  
Aki with a confused expression on her face: Eh?  
  
Ami: You never defend her!  
  
Aki shrugging: Expect new things-  
  
Aya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! STOP IT SETO!!! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!!  
  
Kaiba in a icy voice: What the hell is she screaming about?  
  
Everyone jumps at Seto Kaiba's voice. They turn their heads ever so slightly, but soon feared the worse.  
  
Seto didn't look happy. Well, he never looks happy, but that's beside the point. I'm talking about the unhappiness you get when someone breaks your vase or draws stupid pictures about you in detailed ways.  
  
I'm talking about the weird annoying stupid idiots who thinks talking about other people's asses will get them noticed (in a happy way).  
  
That's the kind of 'unhappiness' Kaiba is experiencing right now. Except, his is with finding Mokuba lying on the floor in the other room with scattered whiskey bottles lying around him; his living room ruined, and finding six people listening to a mad women scream about him to stop whatever the hell he's suppose to be doing in there.  
  
Kaiba roaring: What the hell is she doing in there?!  
  
Yugi happily (= we're all still drunk. Don't think he's actually 'happy' to see Kaiba): Hi Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba ignored Yugi's greeting, glaring at them all.  
  
Kaiba: Why is my brother knocked out in the living room with whiskey surrounding him?!  
  
Aki raising her hands in defeat: I swear to god I don't kno-  
  
Kaiba in a furious tone: LIES!!! ALL LIES!!!  
  
And with that, he punches the wall nearest to Ryou, making the innocent boy almost faint with fright.  
  
Aya: KAIBA NO!!! NOT THERE!!! NOT THERE!!! STOP!!!  
  
Kaiba with raised eyebrows, still cursing and glaring at them all: Why the hell is she screaming?! That idiot is giving me a headache!  
  
Ami: You wanna check on her? 'Cause I'm not. God only knows what she's doing in there.  
  
Joey shaking his head: I've already heard enough. Me and Yug are heading back to the living room  
  
Ryou stuttering: I-I t-think I'll c-c-come too  
  
Yami: I'll be going with my hikari...  
  
Aki grabs Yami by the shirt collar.  
  
Aki: Oh no you don't. I just finished watching an episode about you dating Tea. We need to have a talk  
  
Yami struggling to break free: I thought you liked Malik and Bakura!  
  
Aki: Well, I'm going through this weird phase so live to like it  
  
Ami shaking her head sadly: Can't you make up your mind?  
  
Aki: Nope. Now, if you'd excuse us Seto. I really don't want to bother you and Ay-  
  
Kaiba grabs all three of them by the necks and raise them a good two feet from the ground.  
  
Kaiba: God help me if I have to-  
  
Ami: Don't tell me. I don't want to hear this  
  
Yami in a fit of fury: I am a pharaoh! I don't deserve such peasant like punishment!  
  
Seto coolly: This is my house. I will treat you how I want to. Now, you will go in with me to the kitchen  
  
Ami struggling: Why us? Why do... We...have to...accompany you?!  
  
Seto coolly: Because she's your friend  
  
Yami: Then why am I part of this? I don't even know her!  
  
Aki: Forget it Yami. I'm not letting you come close to that big busted women (=Tea)  
  
Seto dropped the three onto their butts and turned to the door.  
  
He took a deep breath, then turned the knob.  
  
The door swung over to reveal...  
  
*****  
  
Althe: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was landing on the twenty pages! What could I do? Go waltzing into page thirty?!  
  
^_^ Update soon!...in the distant future! ^^;;;  
  
Remember Kikoken and WolfKeeper989! Review or e-mail me at doomed_for_eternity@hotmail.com and give me your personality, looks, etc etc because you're gonna be in my next few chapters as my special guests!  
  
(PS Tell me which YGO character you like *winkwinkwink*)  
  
R+R~!  
  
PPS Aya, don't kill me. This chapter was done as a misunderstanding^^;;; A COMPLETE misunderstanding!  
  
PPPS Ami called you a cockroach. Not me...correction. Now she's saying that you're a weasel.  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. It's Water

Althe: avoiding cannon balls from angry reviewers  
  
I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!! ducks from another cannon ball I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED SOONER!!! ducks and runs  
  
BUT I WAS BUSY........FOR A LONG TIME........WITH PROJECTS!!! runs  
  
.........Why the hell am I yelling?  
  
Dusting myself Well, ANYWAYS, I honestly tried updating (Ami: Yeah right) But I had things to do (Aya: Don't make me laugh) and I'm a busy man (Ami: That can't clean your own fish bowl) and need to study for tests (Aya: Oh please Aki. You never study. You just have extraordinary luck and manage to scrape a low B or A)  
  
......... Do you hear voices? I think I hear voices. See what I mean? I'm being put with so much pressure that I'm now hearing voices in my head! That's why I can't update!  
  
Do you honestly want an insane authoress to write fics? Well? Do you?  
  
Geez. Look at me. I'm a mess (Ami: You always were) (Aki: Shut up)  
  
Well, ta! Off to another land.........far............far........far away............never to be seen again.......  
  
Oh yeah. Kikoken! It's your lucky day today! You're in!  
  
WOLFKEEPER989!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT REVIEWING ME???  
  
I can't put you in any of the chapters if I don't know your description........  
  
Oh. And to all those who want to be in my fic, give me your description, yada yada yada, and I'll see what I can do.  
  
ONE MORE THING:  
  
ALL SPECIAL GUESTS WILL BE SACRIFICED TO RA THE SUN GOD BY SETO KAIBA!!! GIVE ME YOUR DESCRIPTIONS AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
  
And remember! Do this for Aya! Cause if there's not enough special guests, she'll be sacrificed to Ra even sooner! (Eheh heh heh..........)  
  
Dedicated to: 'The Soon to be Sacrificed' Modern-Eponine  
  
:::Let's Dare:::  
  
8. It's Water  
  
"-Ami struggling: Why us? Why do....... We.......have to.......accompany you?!  
  
Seto coolly: Because she's your friend  
  
Yami: Then why am I part of this? I don't even know her!  
  
Aki: Forget it Yami. I'm not letting you come close to that big busted women (=Tea)  
  
Seto dropped the three onto their butts and turned to the door.  
  
He took a deep breath and then turned the knob.  
  
The door swung over to reveal.......-"  
  
Seto, Ami, Aki, and Yami are all staring down at the tile ground, with mixed emotions on their faces.  
  
Aya was on the floor, holding her head as if she was afraid it would pop off.  
  
Aya: NO SETO!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Seto shaking his hands furiously at Aya: What the hell is she thinking about?!  
  
Aki sighing: Another one of those crazy fantasies.......  
  
Ami: I bet she's thinking about Snuffles (=Kaiba) in chains.  
  
Aki sarcastically: How sexy of him to be tied up in scarps of metal. (Eheh heh heh.......nice thought though )  
  
Seto with veins popping out: I dare you to repeat your words!  
  
Aki sarcastically: How sexy of hi-  
  
Ami quickly slaps Aki on the back, making her choke on her own saliva.  
  
Ami: Imbecile! Can't you see that he's not joking?!  
  
Yami in confusion: I'm clueless.  
  
Aki: We are too so don't ask. Ami: We usually just ignore this.  
  
Yami gesturing to a screaming form of Aya in amazement: You can ignore such screams like these?!  
  
Aki sarcastically: Of course!  
  
Seto angrily: You're driving me insane. I want you all out of here by the time I get back. This whole floor also has to be spotless. If I come back here and see one spec of dirt, I'll-  
  
Ami interrupting: Jesus Christ! We get it already!  
  
Seto gesturing to Aya: And get that 'thing' away from my kitchen! I will not have such ingrates on my floor any longer!  
  
Aki: Dude. YOU get her off the floor. I'm feeling a tad too lazy for the task.  
  
Seto glaring at Aki: Don't call me 'dude.'  
  
Aki saluting him with a goofy smile on her face: Sure sugarplum.  
  
Yami with raised eyebrows: Don't tell me she likes Kaiba too.  
  
Ami: No. She probably just ate something horrible when she typed that out that made her extremely sugar high.  
  
Yami uncomfortably: I see.......  
  
Aya opens her eyes, shifting them from place to place in confusion.  
  
There was no Seto Kaiba in sight.  
  
Thank god.  
  
As she gets up in a sitting position, she spots Ami and Aki.  
  
Aya rubbing her head in pain: Thank god you guys are here.  
  
Ami: About Seto?  
  
Aya: Yeah. I hope I never see that hot man ever- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
As you can see, Aya has spotted 'that hot man'.  
  
In her own delusional self, she mistakens him as the 'Seto' in her mind.  
  
Aya quickly reaches for a frying pan lying on the floor by some miracle (Aki: By my own doings of course) and swings it hard at Kaiba's face.  
  
Aya: DIE YOU SEXY MONSTER!!! NEVER POP INTO MY MIND WHEN I'M ON FANFICTION EVER AGAIN!!!  
  
After Aya brutally beats Jesus right out of Kaiba, she stops and looks at the three whose eyes have grown considerably wide in shock.  
  
Aya dropping the pan and wiping her sweaty hands on her pants: What?  
  
Ami finally smiling in amusement: I don't know whether to scream or die laughing.  
  
Aki nodding in agreement: For once, I agree with you.  
  
Aya quizzically: What?  
  
Yami staring wide eyed at Kaiba's deformed body: By Ra the Sun God.......  
  
Aya now in an annoyed tone: What?  
  
Aki grinning and poking Kaiba with her foot: You knocked the stuffing right out of Kaiba.  
  
Aya: I know I did. That man deserved it after putting me through twenty pages of hell in your last chapter.  
  
Yami recollecting himself: I........never knew..........how lethal a frying pan in a woman's hand could be..........  
  
Ami: Hear hear.......  
  
Aki: Aya?  
  
Aya: Yes Aki?  
  
Aki: The man you hit wasn't the man in your dreams.  
  
Aya:.......I don't get you.  
  
Ami smiling so wide that she's flashing her braces: Aya that was the 'real' Seto Kaiba.  
  
Aya slapping both hands to her mouth: Oh my god! What have I done?!  
  
Aki kicking Kaiba's ribs: You've done him well Aya.  
  
Ami: Dude. You've just scarred the richest man in the world with a rusted frying pan.  
  
Aki: I'm impressed  
  
Aya: I'll take that as a compliment Aki.  
  
Aki: Your welcome.  
  
Yami wide eyed: Your complimenting on this?! You could have killed the man!  
  
Ami: Ah, but she didn't.  
  
Yami crouching near Kaiba: You all should be ashamed!  
  
Aya jerking her thumb at Yami while looking at Aki: Is this the man you fell in love with?  
  
Aki: No. After watching an episode on Yu-Gi-Oh, I figured he was cute, but damn right emotional and a duel maniac (not to mention stupid too.......no offence to all you YuGiOh lovers out there)  
  
Aya: Isn't emotional good? They show more expression.  
  
Aki: No. I mean the 'emotional' emotional.  
  
Ami: What?  
  
Aki: You know, the heroic kind, does everything, gives everyone else the crappy sidekick thing. Goes nuts about the stupidest things.  
  
Aya and Ami: Ohhhhh. That kind.  
  
Yami with raised eyebrows: Excuse me?  
  
Aki: Nothing, nothing.........  
  
Aya looks around: Hey, where's Malik and Bakura?  
  
All eyes turn to Aki.  
  
Aki nervously: What?  
  
:::Yami's Freakin' Tomb:::  
  
Bakura smiling drunkly at the front entrances of Yami's tomb: I remember robbing this place before.......  
  
Malik: Yes.......but why the hell would Kaiba have a cellar leading to Yami's tomb?  
  
Bakura: How should I know?  
  
Malik: You're a tomb robber.  
  
Bakura: What does that do to relate to the subject?  
  
Malik: Seto robs kids by making them buy cheap paper cards. You rob from dead old men by walking into their tomb and stealing all the stash that they have up for grabs. You both practically have the same profession.  
  
Bakura shaking the wine bottles in his hands: If I weren't holding these, you'd be drained of your blood you filthy tomb keeper!  
  
Malik shaking his fists at him: I'd like to see you try!  
  
Unfortunately, shaking a fist at a person requires people to drop the item they are holding........if they have too much on their load.  
  
Bakura throwing his hands up in the air: BAKA!!!  
  
Malik pointing at Bakura's now split wine: BAKA!!!  
  
Bakura furiously: Our wine! Now what are we going to do?!  
  
Malik coldly: Disembowel your body to use it as a sack for liquid.  
  
Bakura sarcastically: Haha. Very funny tomb keeper.  
  
Before any of the two could say any more, the doors of the tomb opens, and out pops Isis, looking tired and beat up with the worst morning hair dew ever.  
  
She had a hand over her eyes and she was shaking her head.  
  
Isis: Sorry Kaiba. There's no more money in the tomb that we can give you.  
  
Malik in a state of shock: Come again?  
  
Isis looking up in surprise: Malik! What are you doing here?  
  
Malik in shock: Kaiba has been stealing money from the tomb?!  
  
Bakura angrily: Malik you moron!  
  
Malik turning towards Bakura: What, you loud mouthed oaf?!  
  
Bakura: You said I stole all his riches!  
  
Malik shouting: I lied you fucking maniac!!! I LIED!!!  
  
Isis sternly: Malik! Stop shouting!  
  
Malik in a crazed fashion: How can I not be shouting?! That billionaire bastard has been stealing from a tomb I was guarding!  
  
Isis: Malik calm down!  
  
Malik ignoring Isis: Why the hell does he need money from the tomb!? When I was five, you refused to allow me to sell a stupid goddam vase because it belonged to that fucking pharaoh! A GODDAMN VASE!!!  
  
Isis shifting her eyes to Bakura for help: Malik!  
  
Bakura mouthing out the words: "drunk"  
  
Isis in a shocked voice: You gave my brother alcohol?! He's underage!  
  
Bakura: No. He gave 'me' alcohol.  
  
Malik angrily: That cheap bastard! He's already making a fortune out of playing cards! Why the hell does he need to rob Yami?! I mean, I hate that midget of a git (probably deserves to be robbed), but him?!  
  
Isis touching Malik's shoulder: Calm down and I'll explain.  
  
Malik breathing heavily: I'm listening.  
  
Isis sighing: Well.......you see.......Kaiba needed money.......  
  
Bakura with raised eyebrows: A rich man like him?  
  
Isis: You can't honestly expect to make much from paper playing cards.  
  
Malik sarcastically: I agree. Since everyone plays the damn game anyways.  
  
Isis shaking her head: Duelling cards are for toddlers Malik.  
  
Bakura still with raised eyebrows: Am I hearing you right?  
  
Isis: Read the starter duel box. Ages five to twelve (=the box doesn't really have an age thing....) Only elementary graders play it now.  
  
Malik: But how about Yugi?  
  
Isis with a raised eyebrow: Yugi looks no older than nine.  
  
Bakura: Fair point.......continue.  
  
Isis: Well-  
  
Malik interrupting Isis: Wait a second. I've seen plenty of older children play duelling cards.  
  
Isis dully: Oh those? Those are just weird, big multi-coloured haired, tattooed, pierced, crazy, possessed, freaks that take the game too seriously. Some of them actually think of it as a life or death duel.  
  
Malik starts coughing awkwardly as he keeps on pulling down his sleeveless white shirt, as if hiding a tattoo and whatnots. Bakura on the other hand was whacking off his hair with his hands as if trying to desperately shave himself bald.  
  
Isis: Anyways, Kaiba realised how wealthy Yami was so he flew over, built a staircase leading to the tomb, and negotiated with me about some things........  
  
Malik suspiciously: What things?  
  
Isis quickly: Nothing important Malik.  
  
Bakura elbowing Isis slightly and whispering to her: You can tell me Isis.......is it (mouthing out the word) 'sex'?  
  
Isis shooting him a dark look: No!  
  
Bakura smirking: I believe you.  
  
Malik with raised eyebrows: What?  
  
Isis hurriedly: Nothing. Please. Come inside.  
  
And with that, Isis leads the way towards the tomb entrance.  
  
There, she leads them to a dimly lit hallway.  
  
Malik went on ahead of the two considering he knew the tomb well by then (well duh. He'd been stuck there for how long?).  
  
Isis calling out to her brother: Go in the kitchen and make yourself some tea. It might wash out the alcohol.  
  
Malik putting his hands roughly in his pockets: Whatever.........(coffee's better though...........)  
  
Bakura turning to Isis: So......what was it that you had to give away all of Yami's riches?  
  
Isis hesitantly: You're too young Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Are you kidding me? I'm older than you by five thousand years.  
  
Isis curtly: I mean by brain.  
  
Bakura growling: Ha ha. Very funny Isis, but I'm damn serious. Why would Kaiba steal from Yami?  
  
Isis uneasily: Bakura..........I don't think I should tell you.........  
  
Bakura slightly surprised: Why?  
  
Isis looks up into Bakura's eyes. Hers start to sting with tears. She couldn't hold it much longer. She had to tell him.  
  
:::The Freakin' Cliffhanger.........Now Back to the Others:::  
  
Aki nervously: What?  
  
Aya with her arms crossed: You know what.  
  
Ami: Cough it up Chicken Wuss.  
  
Yami: Chicken Wuss?  
  
Ami shrugging: Nickname.  
  
Aki in a state of fake shock: Well I never. How on earth could you think I have something to do with this mess?!  
  
Yami: Ahem. Flashback: Aki: Well, I don't know half the stuff I'm writing in here okay??? I didn't even want Malik and Bakura to end up in front of Yami's tomb!  
  
Aki with enormous sweat drops: Opps........?  
  
Aya: "Opps" isn't gonna cut it sis.  
  
Ami casually: So........what is happening to Malik and Bakura?  
  
Aki in an irritated fashion: Like I said. I don't know half the stuff I write. I suck at planning things.  
  
Yami mumbling: You can say that again..........  
  
Aki snapping: What was that?  
  
Yami hastily: Nothing, nothing...........  
  
Ami: Whoa, what got you into a foul mood.  
  
Aki looking up at the ceiling with her fist in the air: There's some really big bitches and asses out there........and I'm going to find them.  
  
Aya with raised eyebrows: Geez Aki. You're starting to sound like me. (But I sound way better)  
  
Aki annoyed: I'm being serious.  
  
Ami amused: About what?  
  
Aki giving her sister a dark look: About everything!  
  
Yami: Everything?  
  
Aya: What do you mean?  
  
Aki shrugging: Dunno. Felt really moody for those past few sentences.  
  
Ami: Baka.......such a moody person.  
  
Aki smiling broadly: I love you too cutey.  
  
Aya: Awwwwww! Sisterly love.  
  
Yami suspiciously: What do you mean?  
  
Aki: It means I don't love you anymore.  
  
Yami hopefully: Really?  
  
Aki holding out her finger: But..........  
  
Yami anxiously: But.......?  
  
Aki in a drunk voice (=we're all still drunk you know): You...........  
  
Yami nodding: Go on.  
  
Aki shaking her finger: Can't............  
  
Yami nodding: Can't?  
  
Aki sticking out her tongue: Love Tea.  
  
Yami dumbstruck: Why can't I love her?  
  
Ami: Oh ho ho! Does that mean you do love her?  
  
Yami in disgust: No!  
  
Aya rubbing her chin: But you must love someone!  
  
Yami defensively: I don't need to love anyone.  
  
Ami: How about "Grampa"?  
  
Yami: That's Yugi's Grandfather. Of course I have to love him.  
  
Aya: But you said you don't need to love anyone.  
  
Yami: That's different. I meant the love as in love the other gender.  
  
Aya: What's wrong with loving another man?  
  
Ami: Yeah.  
  
Yami: It's uncomfortable.  
  
Aya gesturing her arms towards Aki, Ami, and herself: We like guys.  
  
Yami: You're a woman.  
  
Aki: Actually, we're still 'developing'.  
  
Aya slapping Aki's head hard: Aki!  
  
Aki rubbing her head and staring at Aya angrily: What?!  
  
Ami: That's besides the point........what's wrong with women?  
  
Yami: Nothing. They just like boys.  
  
Aya: Are you saying we can't like girls?  
  
Yami in an amused voice: No, no. Be my guest. I find lesbians........'interesting'.  
  
Aki: Are you saying us "lady's" are just men's' own entertainment?  
  
Yami waving his arms to make a cross sign: No, no! God, can't I find lesbians interesting?!  
  
Ami: Well, you sure put it in a bad way.  
  
Aya: Wait. If you find lesbians "interesting", shouldn't you also find "homosexuals" "interesting".  
  
Yami wrinkling his nose: No, I find them disturbing.  
  
Aya defensively: But I like gays. Are you saying I'm weird?  
  
Yami: No! I just find them........queer.  
  
Ami: But you like lesbians.....does that mean you find them disturbing?  
  
Yami: I just said they were interesting!  
  
Aki: Don't listen to her. She's trying to screw up your mind.  
  
Yami mumbling: It's working..........  
  
Aya: Hey, cut! Hold the picture! We like girls gestures towards Aki, Ami, and Aya. Are you saying we're lesbians?  
  
Yami quickly: No!  
  
Aya: Then why can't you love another man?  
  
Yami: Because it's wrong!  
  
Ami suspiciously: But it's okay for girls to like other girls.  
  
Yami impatiently: Yes.  
  
Aki: But not okay for guys to like guys.  
  
Yami: Right.  
  
Aki waving her hand dismissively: That's stupid!  
  
Ami shaking her head sadly: Men..........  
  
Aya: I know what you mean.  
  
Aki: That's why I gave up on men long ago..........  
  
Yami jolting up: Come again?  
  
Aya speaking loudly before Aki could speak: Aki! That's personal information!  
  
Aki: So?  
  
Aya: We're on the Internet!  
  
Aki looking as if a light bulb turned on in her head: You're right!  
  
Ami looking towards the audience: To defend my stupid sister I only have one thing to say: she's not lez.  
  
Just then, the wall to their right, leading to the living room, started shaking. Great rumbling sounds could be heard. It sounded as if........as if.........as if someone was singing. But not in a good way. The singing was not the best, but not the worse.  
  
Being the best meant you sound great. Being the worst meant you sound like a foghorn. Being neither meant you're in between.  
  
The singing was not in between. It sounded like Fat Man on the bagpipes with the horns shoved up his ass.  
  
In fact, it was so bad, so gruesome, so intense.........the singing suddenly stopped.  
  
Ami crouching down to the ground with her ears covered: My ears!  
  
Yami covering his ears and leaning on the kitchen counter: That was terrible!  
  
Aki suddenly burst into fits of laughter, not even stopping when there was another crash on the other side.  
  
Ami jerking her thumb at a laughing form of Aki lying on the floor: What's her problem?  
  
Yami shrugging uneasily: I have no clue.  
  
Aki slaps the ground hard, trying to recollect herself, but fails and collapses into an even deeper laugh.  
  
Yami quite irritated: What's so funny?  
  
Aki feebly pointing at Yami: You!  
  
Yami looking clueless: Excuse me?  
  
Aya sighing and waving her hand: You know her Ami. Probably just sugar high or looking at something extremely funny.  
  
Ami nodding her head absentmindedly: Looking at something extremely funny.........  
  
Aki collecting herself: Shouldn't we go check on the others?  
  
Aya: Sure..........  
  
Yami: I hope Yugi's alright.......  
  
Ami mumbling: Sure, sure.........  
  
The four look at each other uneasily once more, then walk out the door, towards the living room.  
  
:::Living Room:::  
  
Joey forming him hand as if he's holding a microphone: And now, I, Joey Wheeler, da manliest man- not to mention the karaoke king- is here to amaze you- no wait- astonish you with my great magnificent voice!  
  
Mokuba, Duke, Ryou, and Yugi clap their hands enthusiastically, still- may I add- drunk. Their red faces smile in a goofy way as they prepare to listen to Joey's 'great magnificent' voice.  
  
Yugi happily: Go Joey!  
  
Ryou still clapping: Sing!  
  
Duke in a sly voice to Mokuba: Ten bucks says that Joey sounds like crap.  
  
Mokuba shaking Duke's hand: You're on! (Not like ten bucks is worth anything to me........)  
  
Joey tapping his foot with his pretend mic in his hand: And now........I shall begin........You there! pointing at Mokuba Boy! Play the music!  
  
Mokuba: What kind of music?  
  
Joey: Any kind! Hum a song I know!  
  
Mokuba: Ah.......Okay.  
  
Joey: Begin!  
  
Mokuba in a sing song voice: la la! La la la la la laaaaaaa, la la, LA LA! La la la la la laaaaaaa! La la , LA LA! La la la la la laaaaaaaa, la la LA! LA! LA! LA LA LAAAAA.....  
  
Joey: My kind o' song lil' buddy! holds up pretend mic up to his mouth, preparing to sing  
  
Mokuba: La la la la la la-  
  
Joey singing in the worst voice ever heard on land: Y! M! C! A! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE-  
  
Mokuba: LA! LA! LA! LA! LAAAAAAA!  
  
Joey half singing, lots of shouting: THEY HAVE EVERYTHING MADE TO ENJOY, YOU CAN STAY OUT WITH ALL THE-  
  
Mokuba shouting now more than humming: LAAAAAAAA LA LA!  
  
Joey:  
  
IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE YMCA!!  
  
IT'S FUN TO STAY AT YYYYYMMMMCAAAA!!  
  
YOU CAN GET YOURSELF CLEAN  
  
YOU CAN HAVE A GOOD MEAL  
  
YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU-  
  
Mokuba: LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Joey half dancing now:  
  
YOUNG MAN!!!  
  
ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!  
  
I SAID, YOUNG MAN!!  
  
WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE?!  
  
I SAID, YOUNG MAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOA!!!  
  
bows  
  
Yugi applauding: THAT WAS GREAT!!!!!  
  
Ryou with a goofy smile on: BEAUTIFUL!!!!  
  
Duke rummaging through his pockets grumpily: Damn............  
  
Mokuba holding out his hand for Duke's ten bucks: That was easy.  
  
Duke snapping his fingers: I never knew Joey was such a good singer!  
  
Joey looking at his nails in triumph: Well, not many people have a gifted voice like me.  
  
Yugi nodding furiously in awe: I know!  
  
Mokuba: I want a try!  
  
Yugi with a puffy voice: No Mokuba! It's my turn!  
  
Mokuba looking down at the floor in disappointment: Okay........  
  
Yugi: I want Ryou to play my music!  
  
Ryou happily: What an honour!  
  
Yugi: Pick a song for me Ryou!  
  
Ryou: Sure! Just let me think first.......  
  
Sadly, before Ryou could play the music, Yami, Ami, Aya, and Aki walk into the room, looking shaken and pale.  
  
Yami rushing over to Yugi: Yugi! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Can you hear me? What was that noise! Yugi?  
  
Yugi waving happily at Yami: Hi!  
  
Yami looking over at the three authoresses with a death look: The noise has made him insane.........  
  
Aki cleaning out her ear with her finger: He's fine. Just too much brandy......  
  
Ami: Looking around. What was that awful noise?  
  
Aya: Sounds worse than a Nick Ning.  
  
Ami shaking her head in agreement and letting out a creepy shiver: Duh!  
  
Joey, looking as if he were god: That, my fair ladies, is not an awful voice, but an astounding voice. A lovable voice. A voice that can calm waves on a single note.  
  
Aya: More like a voice that can create tsunamis on a single bound.  
  
Aki laughing: Yep.  
  
Ami smiling: Don't tell me. Was it you singing?  
  
Joey shoving his chest up high: Who else?  
  
Aya shivering: Argh! Don't do that pose!  
  
Joey ignoring Aya: Wasn't my voice grand? Wasn't my voice extraordinary? Wasn't it..........arousing?  
  
All three of the authoresses shiver uncontrollably, too disgusted to even make a wise crack.  
  
Joey, extremely drunk: You must think I'm one heck of a man. But please, there's enough of me for everyone. I don't tire easily.  
  
Aki shivering: Ah! Images in my eyes! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
  
Ami shivering: What were you singing?  
  
Aya shivering: What were you drinking?!  
  
Joey: Why, the most popular song around! The most magnificent! Would you like to hear-  
  
All three: NO!!!  
  
Joey frowning: But I insist. It's too good to pass out.  
  
Aki pushing Aya in front of Joey: Maybe you should let Aya sing. She's tops, probably the best singer in the world compared to you.  
  
Aya angrily to Aki: You're comparing ME to HIM?!  
  
Aki: Just take the compliment!  
  
Ami: NO! No more karaoke! Argh........Joey was enough for me.....  
  
Yugi pouting: But Joey was great!  
  
Aya looking at him in disbelief: Are you deaf?  
  
Ami: He sounded like Aki!  
  
Aki: .............really........  
  
Ryou: I think he was terrific. Even ask Duke and Mokuba.  
  
Duke and Mokuba in unison: He was great!  
  
Yami: You're all bluffing right?  
  
Ryou shaking his head: We're not joking. It's true. He should sign up for American Idol.  
  
Aya starts to hack and cough loudly.  
  
Yami looking at her suspiciously with less concern: What wrong with her now?  
  
Ami: Oh that? She only does that when she hears bad music.  
  
Aki: Yes...........  
  
Yugi frowning: But Joey was really good!  
  
Ami: OKAY! WE GET IT!!!!! Jesus.........  
  
Duke jumping up from the floor: Oh!  
  
Everyone turning to him: What?  
  
Duke: Mokuba still hasn't done his dare yet!  
  
Ami with light striking her thick head: Your right!  
  
Aya: Well what are we waiting for?  
  
Yami dully: Beer.  
  
Aya sadly: Oh right.........  
  
Mokuba: Don't worry, There's a hole in the wall behind the couch that my big brother uses to store his strong brandy with.  
  
Everyone fell silent for a few moments. Then.......  
  
Yami: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?! NOW BAKURA AND MALIK ARE IN MY TOMB JUST BECAUSE THEY WENT TO GET WINE!!!  
  
Mokuba in fright: You never asked!  
  
Yami's eye starts to twitch.  
  
Yugi: Calm down Yami! At least we have some beer!  
  
Ami: Whoa. How much beer does Kaiba keep in his house?  
  
Aki: None actually. I just stored it here for my own pleasure.  
  
Aya: But you're underage. You can't drink.  
  
Aki: God gave me a mouth didn't he?  
  
Aya: Yes, but-  
  
Aki interrupting: Ah, ah, ah! Don't ruin the moment for us!  
  
Ami: What moment?  
  
Aki looking at the rest of the group with her arms raised high: To cause unbelievable amount of chaos!  
  
Aya giving Aki a high five: Right on!  
  
Ami: Ahuh......  
  
Mokuba leads the others towards the stashed beer. He hastily moves the leather couch aside and there lay a hole obviously stuffed with one of the finest and strongest brandies around.  
  
Mokuba loading bottles into his arms: Help me out you guys.  
  
The others follow Mokuba's lead, taking loads of beer bottles into their arms, then heading out to the kitchen to do their deadly experiments........  
  
:::Back to the Others:::  
  
Isis suddenly bursts into fits of tears, leaning on Bakura's shoulder for support.  
  
Bakura with a surprised expression: Wh-what?  
  
Isis: Oh Bakura! It's horrible!  
  
Bakura awkwardly: What is?  
  
Isis suddenly stops crying. She looks up at Bakura and blinks.  
  
Isis: I don't know. My line kinda stops there.  
  
Bakura with a baffled look: What?  
  
Isis: My line stops there. For some strange reason, the authoress doesn't even know either.  
  
Bakura now looking absolutely confused: Seriously? You've got to be joking Isis.  
  
Isis: I'm not joking Bakura. Ask her yourself. She doesn't know what she's writing.  
  
Bakura now looking ticked and confused: I've noticed that in the other chapters too.  
  
Isis: I agree.  
  
Malik calling from the kitchen: What the hell are you guys talking about?! What's taking so goddam long?!  
  
Bakura calling to Malik: Will you shut up Malik?! It's none of your goddamn business!  
  
Isis: Are you guys going back to the cellar?  
  
Bakura: Yeah. The others probably don't miss us, but we should be getting back.  
  
Isis: Yes.  
  
Bakura shouting down to Malik: Malik! Get your ass here! We're leaving!  
  
Malik shouting: All right already! (Jackass........)  
  
Malik sulks over with a torch in his hand to keep the darkness away from his eyes.  
  
Malik walking past them: Lets go already.  
  
The two follow him silently towards the entrance of the cellar stairs. Before heading up, Malik turns towards his sister.  
  
Malik: See you around sis.  
  
Isis: See you Malik.  
  
Malik absentmindedly drops the torch near the staircase to give his sister a big hug. Alas, he completely forgot that the stairs leading back to Kaiba's cellar still had their spilt wine lying on the floor.  
  
Flames began swallowing the entrance, burning it in seconds then dying once the structure collapsed in a smoking heap.  
  
The three stand in complete silence, shock in the atmosphere.  
  
Malik in a disbelief tone: Now how are we going to get home?!  
  
Isis quickly: There's enough money from Yami's fortune to get you two back home to Japan.  
  
Bakura surprised: There's actually some money left?  
  
Isis: Enough for two plane tickets, yes.  
  
Bakura: Then there's no more?  
  
Isis: If I don't count the tomb, yes.  
  
Bakura: Are you going to sell the tomb?  
  
Isis: ........Yes.  
  
Bakura: With Yami's carcass in it?  
  
Isis: ..............Yes.  
  
Bakura smiling while patting Isis's back: Nice Isis. Never knew you had it in you.  
  
Isis said nothing, not taking the compliment well.  
  
Malik: Well that solves our dilemma.  
  
Bakura: What are you waiting for Isis? Get us the money so we can be on our way.  
  
In seconds, Malik and Bakura were boarding the plane to Japan in first class. (Althe: Yeah, yeah, yeah. No one can arrive at the airport in seconds, but this is fanfiction. Heck, anything can happen).  
  
A pretty flight attendant walks towards them, giving off her fake business like smile.  
  
She was a fairly tall Black American with silky long black and red hair. Despite her business smile, she had a friendly expression.  
  
Kikoken: Hello. I'll be your personal flight attendant for your entire fly. Please call me Kikoken. If you need anything, just call.  
  
Malik: Yes I would like something.  
  
Kikoken: Yes?  
  
Malik: I'd like you to shut up.  
  
Kikoken taken aback: Excuse me?  
  
Bakura covering Malik's mouth with his hand: Excuse my friend. He's a little bit light headed at the moment mouth out the a word that only Kikoken could see 'Retarded'  
  
Kikoken nodding sympathetically: I see. I'm sorry to hear that sir. Is there anything else you'd like?  
  
Bakura giving off a fake smile: No. We're fine.  
  
Kikoken nodding: Okay. I'll leave you two alone then. Enjoy you're flight.  
  
Bakura watching the flight attendant go before glaring at Malik: Shut up will you? We could get kicked off this plane!  
  
Malik slapping off Bakura's hand: Get your hands off me! I'll do as I please!  
  
Bakura snapping: Not while I'm around. Keep your mouth shut okay? I don't need you ruining everything for us!  
  
Malik gave Bakura the stiff middle finger before slouching down in his seat.  
  
(Malik has been like that ever since the alcohol in him was draining out for anyone who wonders about his grumpiness.)  
  
Bakura gave Malik a malicious glare, but Malik took no notice.  
  
When Bakura turned to get the flight attendant, Malik gave him another stiff middle finger behind his back.  
  
(Althe: --u This is going to be a long flight.......Oh. This part was my crappiest. I sped everything up. Gomen. I'm kinda running out of pages and all--.........)  
  
:::Kaiba Mansion:::  
  
Mokuba stands next to the marble counter in the kitchen, holding up a long glass cup filled with every kind of alcohol brand any man can think of.  
  
Mokuba smiling down at the cup: It's pretty.  
  
Duke: Well don't go drinking any. You're underage and it's for your brother.  
  
Mokuba looking disappointed: But it looks so good.  
  
Aya: Geez. It's hard enough to hold Yugi down, but you?  
  
Yugi sitting on a chair sadly: I wanna taste.  
  
Yami watching Yugi carefully: No Yugi. Alcohol is a foul substance that ruins your mind.  
  
Ami: Jesus! Why are you acting like kids?!  
  
Mokuba innocently: I am one.  
  
Yugi innocently: I look like one.  
  
Ami gave both of them the 'oh my god..........' look before looking away from them.  
  
Ryou: Where's Kaiba's room?  
  
Mokuba: He's probably in his office.  
  
Joey: What, does he live there now?  
  
Mokuba: More or less.  
  
Ryou: Should we bother him? If he's in his office, he's probably doing some heavy work.  
  
Aya: He's always doing work Ryou.  
  
Duke: Yeah. Might as well give him a break once in a while and help him chill.  
  
Ryou: I guess.......  
  
Joey: Besides, Kaiba would probably shoot us the next time we step foot in his house. Might as well live it large for now.  
  
Ami: Point taken.  
  
Yami: We better hurry before Kaiba comes back down here and kick us out personally.  
  
Duke quizzically: Why would he do that?  
  
Ami: Because he found Aya on the floor.  
  
Aya shocked: No he did not!  
  
Ami turning to Aya: Well, you're definitely the reason why he wants us all out.  
  
Aya: I'm hurt Ami. Really hurt.  
  
Ami smiling: Glad to know that.  
  
Yugi looking around with a childish face: So we have to go now?  
  
Yami: Well, no if we can get Kaiba into a good drunk.  
  
Yugi happily: Really?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Yugi jumping out of his seat: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
The group quickly follow Yugi out the door and up the stairs when he suddenly stops and turns to the gang.  
  
Yugi: Where do we go next?  
  
Mokuba sighing: This way........  
  
The group begin their walk towards Kaiba's office once more with Mokuba leading the way.  
  
Aya turning her head to Ami: Hey Ami.  
  
Ami: What?  
  
Aya: Have you seen Aki?  
  
Ami: No. Why?  
  
Aya: I haven't seen her. That's why.  
  
Ami: Psh.........  
  
Aya: Seriously Ami. Where's your sister?  
  
Ami: I don't know. She could be dead for all I care.  
  
Aya: Some help you are........  
  
Ryou: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Ami: Aya's wondering where Aki is.  
  
Duke: Hey........I haven't seen her at all.  
  
Yami: Same.  
  
Ryou: You think she got lost?  
  
Ami: Probably. Her head isn't thinking these days.  
  
Duke: I don't think someone could just wonder off like that.  
  
Aya: Aki could.  
  
Yami: I have to agree with Aya.  
  
Ami: Same.  
  
Duke: Why would she wonder off like that?  
  
Ryou: Maybe she needed to go to the washroom?  
  
Aya: Nah.  
  
Ami: Probably fell off a bunch of stairs.  
  
Mokuba looking at them darkly: Shhhhh! My brother can hear you!  
  
The five quickly shut their mouths as they crowd around Kaiba's office door.  
  
Mokuba mumbling to them: Be quiet and stay hidden.  
  
Mokuba then knocks loudly to announce his entrance to his brother. Mokuba opens the door and finds Kaiba hard at work; hand over his head as if a major headache was killing him.  
  
Mokuba stepping into the room and closing the door: Big brother?  
  
Kaiba not bothering to look up: What Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I brought you something to drink.  
  
Kaiba: Is your friends still here?  
  
Mokuba:..........No. They left.  
  
Kaiba: Good.  
  
Mokuba holding up the drink: Do you want some.........water?  
  
Behind the door, sounds of suppressed laughter drifted to Mokuba's ears.  
  
Kaiba: No thanks Mokuba. I'm not thirsty.  
  
Mokuba: But you have to be! You've been working so hard!  
  
Mokuba quickly walks up to him, holding out the glass of 'water'.  
  
Kaiba: I don't need it Mokuba- what is that?  
  
Mokuba looking down at the glass: Water.  
  
Kaiba getting out of his chair: Are our taps polluted? It looks as if someone died in there.  
  
Mokuba quickly: No! I made this water so it looks different!  
  
Kaiba with raised eyebrows: You made water?  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Kaiba: How can you make water? It's already there for you.  
  
Mokuba: I modified it so it tastes better.  
  
Kaiba takes the glass and looks and it hard: It looks revolting.  
  
Mokuba: But I made it for you!  
  
Kaiba looking at Mokuba: Why is your face so red?  
  
Mokuba: It-It is?  
  
Kaiba: Of course. Are you sick?  
  
Mokuba talking while Kaiba feels his forehead: No. I just want you to drink my water.  
  
Kaiba: You have a slight fever. You should go to your room and get some rest. (Aya whispering behind the door: Ah, Mokuba just ruined it for us.)  
  
Mokuba: But what about my water?  
  
Kaiba: I'm not going to drink it.  
  
Mokuba teary: But I made it for you!  
  
Kaiba brings the glass close to his face and sniffs it. He quickly pulled back, nearly dropping it.  
  
Kaiba in pure disgust: It smells terrible! Mokuba, what did you put in this, this 'water'?!  
  
Mokuba innocently: ........Tea.  
  
Kaiba with a look of disbelief: Tea smells and looks like this?!  
  
Mokuba: It's strong tea.  
  
Kaiba with his eyebrow raised: You've got to be joking Mokuba. I think playing with those hoodlums have gotten into your head. Go and get some rest. You might come back to your senses later.  
  
Mokuba: But you're dehydrated!  
  
Kaiba: Even if I was dehydrated, I certainly wouldn't drink 'this'.  
  
Mokuba going down on his knees and putting out puppy eyes: Please! If not for dehydration, then for me!  
  
Kaiba heaves out a exasperated sigh. Out of all the things he could resist, Mokuba's puppy eyes knocked all the mercy right back to him.  
  
Kaiba: Fine. But promise me you'll get some rest and leave me alone.  
  
Mokuba happily: Okay big brother!  
  
Kaiba looks down at drink in disgust. He had no heart to drink it. It made him think of eating cockroaches, which, by the way felt much better than drinking something made from Mokuba in his drunken state.  
  
Kaiba muttering: For Mokuba.  
  
Then, he quickly gulps down the alcohol, holding his breathe in case the beverage was worse than he thought.  
  
Mokuba waits anxiously, looking at his brother's face for any sign of drunkness.  
  
Kaiba fell down hard to the ground, breaking the glass cup.  
  
Joey from behind the door: You hear that?  
  
Duke looking at the others: You think we put too much alcohol in there?  
  
Aya sarcastically: No, you think?  
  
Yugi unusually cheerful: I bet you he's knocked out hard.  
  
Yami: Yugi! Don't say such vile words!  
  
Ami: The alcohol rubbing outta ya Yami?  
  
Yami: ..........I don't know.  
  
Ryou: Don't worry. There's more in the kitchen.  
  
And that, was that.  
  
The End  
  
VVVVV  
  
Althe: Yepyep. I don't know what to say, so yeah.............  
  
Oh. Gonna put dates on my upcoming updates now. Read my bio for more details.  
  
Oh. This chapter's kinda weird. Ah.......so.....yeah. Lots of grammar mistakes. Please bare with me-- I've been having an extreme headache lately....... (not kidding)  
  
Probably from lack of sleep........  
  
Gomen and hope ya enjoyed the latest chapter!  
  
TWO MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT XD  
  
You know what that means?! MORE UPDATES!!! XD  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS Sorry you got such a small part Kikoken...I'll make it longer for you next time! 


End file.
